


Sandman

by akivane



Series: 搬运存档 [1]
Category: Blind Dating (2006), Criminal Minds, Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我只是存个东西。<br/>与《售卖热可可的钟表店》有关联。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是存个东西。  
> 与《售卖热可可的钟表店》有关联。

we love pizza！  
Peter从巴黎回来，立刻接到了Garcia的电话——他们甚至没见过面，只是从Reid的谈话里知道对方一些事。  
“今天晚上，约Reid去吃饭！我们已经给你们订好了桌子，地址时间和桌号我发你手机上了！祝你们有一个愉快美妙的夜晚！”她的声音一如想象中轻快活泼。  
不过，这个“我们”？Peter摇摇头，趁着还有时间去洗个澡。  
这边，Garcia挂断电话大拇指一翘，“OK！”  
“希望这个计划能起到作用。”计划资助者·Rossi不无担心地说。  
Hotchner松了松脖子上的领带，绑了一整天真是累死了。“我们都找Reid谈过了，只能找他试试。Reid非常信赖他。”  
“嗨嗨，要是真这么担心为什么我们不去看看！”Garcia说。  
“Garcia。”Hotchner淡淡的语气里带着些许不赞同。  
“我还没说完，那家店隔壁的pizza棒极了！我们可以去吃pizza！就算是被发现了也可以说我们是去吃pizza。”  
Blake转了转眼珠，“好，我去。”  
JJ说：“我也去。”  
Garcia对着正想反对的Morgan得意地笑，“girls’ power。”  
于是一群人浩浩荡荡地出发决定占据有利地形吃pizza。

Part I  
Peter吃着餐后甜点——焦糖布丁，他相信Claire和Danny会很喜欢这个——不动声色地观察坐在对面的Reid。“你有多长时间没好好休息了，Spencer？”  
Reid一愣，随机露出他一贯的笑容，“我只是有点失眠。”  
“不要对我撒谎，Spencer。你知道的。”  
“是的，我知道。你能知道谁在说谎。”Reid疲惫地垂下眼帘。  
“我并不是……Spencer，我只是很担心你。”Peter叹着气说，明亮的眼睛毫不闪躲地看着他。  
面对这双眼睛，谁还能说出拒绝的话？Reid抬起头，孩子气地揉了揉眼睛。“我很困，但是我不敢睡。我……我会梦见Maeve。”  
看着对面的青年依然带着稚气的脸，Peter不知为何感到有些鼻酸。他蹭地站起来，走到Reid身边将他的头用力抱紧。  
Reid在他的怀里闭上眼睛，伸手抓住他的衣摆，那一声仿若终于放松下来的呼气声惹得Peter终于忍不住湿了眼眶。  
一切发生的时候他在国外。Reid给他发了条简讯，“我失败了。”他不停地给Reid打电话，终于接通后，Reid在电话里跟炮仗一样蹦跶了一个小时。最后，他突然安静下来。  
那一阵沉默压抑得就像所有的一切都被扼死了喉咙。  
“我失败了。我没能救Maeve。Peter，我失败了。”  
Peter不知道电话那头的青年是不是哭了。他宁愿Reid哭了，结果却是自己在夜风清凉的阳台上左胸疼得好像犯了心脏病。  
“这不是你的错……”一遍又一遍地重复这句话，Peter自己也不知道这到底有什么意义。  
他订了最近的机票赶回来，立刻接到了Garcia的电话。  
Reid看起来糟透了。他简直像是被人狠狠砸碎过一样。  
***  
“哇哦，那个就是Peter Petrelli，他真人看起来长得更帅！”Garcia说，引来JJ和Blake的及时关注。  
Hotchner吃饱了就走了——他要回家带孩子，所以还坐在这里的男人就只剩下Rossi和Morgan。  
“我认为我们坐在这里根本没什么意义。”Rossi说。从他的语气里很难听出他是不是对于姑娘们都兴奋地盯着Reid的朋友评头论足不大高兴。  
Morgan见惯不怪地耸了耸肩。“他是最后一个办法了。你找Reid谈，结果被他的一通数据轰炸搅得一晚上没睡好。我找他谈只是让我怀疑我自己的睡眠质量。”  
“我查Petrelli电话号码的时候你们猜我发现了什么？”Garcia终于回头将注意力放到Morgan身上。“Maeve出事之后，Reid联系的第一个人就是他。Peter Petrelli。那个时候他人在巴黎，Reid只是发了条简讯。但·是，他立刻打电话给Reid——你们知道的那个时候Reid的电话谁也打不通，他弃而不舍地打了至少五十通电话，然后跟Reid通话超过两个小时。”她一脸“明白了吧，我为什么提出要让这个人出马”的表情，满足于Morgan和Rossi目瞪口呆的样子。  
“Garcia，你真是我们的小组之光。”Blake递过去一杯橙汁，暗暗心惊这个数字时代懂电脑的人惹不起。  
“那么，其实你只是想让我请你吃pizza？”Rossi说。  
三位女士露出“大家都明白”的笑容。  
Morgan假装喝果汁挡住自己想要狂笑的脸。他的babygirl如今就是个queen啊。

Part II  
“我们来跳舞。”Maeve说。  
Reid的视线沿着那对他伸出的白皙手臂缓缓上移。上帝啊，她真是美极了。  
“我们来跳舞，Spencer。”她笑着又说了一遍。  
Reid坐着没动。他只是看着Maeve。“我不会……”  
Maeve的笑脸僵住了。就像是有一只手突然掐断了她的神经。  
Reid挣扎着睁开眼睛。  
这一次的梦境跟以往有些不一样。  
他疲惫地抹了一把脸，掀开被子坐起来，看了看床头的闹钟：五点整。比前几天多睡了几个小时。  
“Spencer？”轻微的敲门声想起，是Peter。  
“Peter，我已经起来了。你进来吧。”  
Peter端着一杯水走进来，脸上带着关心的神色。“又做了那个梦吗？”  
Reid一口气将那杯水喝完，感激地对他笑了笑。“有些不一样。那个梦的内容变了。”  
“给我讲讲？”  
“我……我不知道该怎么形容。在我说出‘我不会’的那个时候，Maeve的表情看起来就像是，就像是，突然被什么人夺去了生命。就像是有人对她按了‘stop’键一样。那看起来真是可怖极了。”  
“Spencer……为什么你不对她说‘yes’？”Peter揉了揉Reid柔软的卷发。  
Reid抬起头看着他。“……我不会跳舞。”  
Peter叹了口气。“我们晚上再说好吗？来跟我一起做早餐？”  
Reid点点头，先去盥洗室洗漱。  
不是因为不会跳舞。只是……  
“今天吃煎蛋好吗？”Peter在厨房里问。  
“好。”  
***  
Reid带着BAU众人一起到Maeve的屋子，Peter穿着格子衬衣外套一件毛衣站在街口的路灯旁等着他们。  
“哇哦，白天看起来似乎更帅了。”Garcia跟JJ小声地说。  
Blake笑着摇了摇头。  
今天Reid看起来好了很多，大家都松了一口气。撇去Rossi颇为不解为什么这个人会更有说服力的疑问，大家对Peter的印象目前都很好。  
当然近距离接触之后更好了。他是个相当漂亮有礼的年轻人（Rossi语），言语之间非常诚恳（Hotchner点点头），总是带着笑意的眼睛流露出温柔的神色（JJ和Blake打包票他绝对是个绅士中的绅士），而还是一个医生（Morgan认为能在急诊科混的医生都是高手）。  
Reid挑朋友真是非常有眼光！干得好，BAU吉祥物！  
大家安静地开始收拾Maeve的屋子，将那些被弄乱的书籍一本一本放回漂亮的书架。  
Garcia伸手拉开禁闭的窗帘，夕阳浅暖的暖黄色阳光照进来，驱散屋子里最后的一抹昏暗。  
Peter喜欢阳光。他迎着光线洒入的方向转过头，看见Garcia关心地望着Reid的情景不由得露出微笑。  
这真是一群温暖的人。  
殊不知JJ正暗自捂着胸口低呼。  
Peter笼罩在阳光中的景象真美，他温柔的笑意宛若天使。

Part III  
“你无法说‘yes’，Spencer。因为Maeve是你生命中最美好的经历之一。她就这样死在你面前，而你亲眼见到她的第一次对话却是‘我不爱你’。你只是无法接受如此美好的她从此离去。Spencer，Spencer，很多时候我们能够做的只是放开手。”  
说完这句话之后Peter就离开了，即使两个人第一次发生了争吵——其实只是Reid对着Peter发火——Peter也只是轻轻地带上了门。  
“你根本不明白！你没有亲口对着你最爱的人说过你不爱她！你没有眼睁睁地看着你最爱的人死在你面前而你试过了所有的办法还是没能救她！你根本什么都不知道！”  
等Reid终于彻底冷静下来，想起自己疯了一样吼出来的话，后悔的情绪攥紧了他。他失控了。Reid疲惫地蜷缩到沙发上。他不想面对这个。他不想失去。无论是Maeve还是Peter。但是他搞砸了。自己居然对着Peter说出这样的话。他一定是疯了。Peter是那么重要的一个朋友，他总是那么了解他，总是那么温柔地支持着他。  
“我们来跳舞。”Maeve说。  
Reid的视线沿着那对他伸出的白皙手臂缓缓上移。上帝啊，她真是美极了。  
“我们来跳舞，Spencer。”她笑着又说了一遍。  
Reid握住她的手，“我不会跳。你能教我吗？”  
“你看起来有心事，Spencer。”两个人拥在一起，随着音乐缓缓地晃动。  
“我跟一个很重要的朋友吵了架。”  
“你说Peter？”  
“对……是我不好。”  
“srh……没事的Spencer，他一定会原谅你的。你们之间比你想象中更加亲近。”Maeve亲吻他耳旁的卷发。“去找他道歉，他那么温柔，他那么了解你，他一定会原谅你的。”  
“对不起……”Reid将脸埋进Maeve的发间，感觉到自己的眼泪沿着鼻尖滴落。“对不起，对不起……”  
Maeve紧紧地搂着他，直到Reid被晨光和闹钟一起唤醒。  
***  
“放心不下你玩什么离家出走。”Sylar黑着脸在厨房里做早饭，一边肩膀夹着电话跟Peter通话。  
Danny一脸睡眼惺忪地穿着Sylar的睡衣坐在桌边喝牛奶。“Peter发生什么事了？”  
大家都爱Peter Petrelli。Sylar挂掉电话。“没什么大问题。我去接他过来，你先吃早餐。”亲亲满嘴牛奶香的Danny，Sylar穿上外套。  
两个人回来的时候Danny还没吃完呢。  
再说一次，大家都爱Peter Petrelli。Danny先是给了Peter一个拥抱这才把注意力分了一些给Sylar。“你和Reid发生了什么？”  
Peter看向Sylar。  
Sylar耸耸肩。“我什么也没告诉他。”  
“Spencer，他遇到了一些非常不好的事情，我似乎有些自以为是管得太多了。”Peter轻轻地说，“所以我想暂时不要去打扰他。”  
“喔，Peter，他肯定现在正在后悔。你不应该离开他太久。”蓝眼睛青年乐呵呵地说，任由Sylar搂着他在耳后和颈项轻轻地亲吻。  
Peter露出一个大大的笑容，他知道Danny能够察觉到他是不是在笑。  
他明白Reid只是有些情绪失控。他只是……确实从未对自己最爱的人说过“不爱”。Peter的眼神渐渐沉下来。  
他从来都说“爱”，“很爱”，“非常爱”。那个人也会告诉他“爱你”。但是那不是他所希翼的。他倒宁愿自己能说“不爱”。可是，面对那个人他只能说“爱”。永远只能说“爱”。最终能够抓在手里的，永远不是那个“爱”。  
“Peter……”Danny有些担心地望向他。“需要在这里住几天吗？”  
“不。谢谢你，Danny。我下午就回去了。医院里还有很多事呢。”Peter眨眨眼睛，恢复温暖的微笑。  
Sylar吃着自己的早饭，觉得自己家厨房里坐着两个天使，满屋子都是柔和的光。就差圣歌了。

Part IV  
“多谢，Sylar。”Peter对Sylar说。  
焦糖色眼眸的男人用眼角瞥了他一眼，转身走了。  
这家伙真的是……Peter叹了口气，估计也只有Danny能把他摸得那么透。他转身敲门，刚敲响一声，有人在身后叫住了他。  
“Pete。”  
“……Nathan。”Peter愣了愣，“你怎么知道我在这里？等了很久了吗？”他笑着问自己的哥哥。“要进来喝杯茶吗？”  
“不……我只是来看看你过得怎么样。”Nathan看着Peter对他露出的笑容，眼中流露出温柔而哀伤的神色。这情绪极浅，几乎刚刚出现就被遮掩掉了。  
“我很好。真的没什么事吗，Nathan？我不喜欢你们对我有所隐瞒。”Peter走过去，右手搭上兄长的左肩。  
Nathan扯着嘴角牵强地笑了笑。“你总是这么敏锐，Pete。”  
***  
Reid突然发现虽然自己跟Peter已经认识了两年多，其实自己对Peter的很多事情都不清楚。他站在窗前，看见Peter对着那个男人露出怀念而伤感的神情，心里不知道为什么觉得很堵。他很高兴Peter没有因为他的失态而愤然离去——他只是离开，等Reid冷静下来之后又回来了不是么？  
他醒过来便打算一定会好好道歉，因为这件事情确实是自己不对。但是现在Reid看着靠在一起谈话的两个男人，心里突然很没底。说不定Peter只是因为太温柔了所以才会这样忍耐他而已。他会失去他的。失去这个珍贵的朋友。  
一直到后来Peter给他做好了晚饭，两个人坐在餐桌边拿起餐具，Reid这才有种Peter还在他身边的真实感。  
“我很抱歉，Peter。”Reid几乎要将自己的脸埋进盛汤的碗里去了。  
Peter看着他的模样噗嗤一声笑出声来。“Reid，从你早上对着我咆哮开始我就知道你一定会这样跟我道歉的。不要用脸喝汤。”  
Reid慌慌张张地把脸抬起来，“你……你知道？”  
“Reid，我们是朋友，我明白你正在经历些什么。而且你说得很对，我的确从未经历过这些，我无法体会你的感受到底是什么。”说这话的时候Peter低垂的眼帘遮掩了他眼底里奔腾而过的所有情绪，他保持着最完美的“Peter式微笑”面对心怀忐忑的Reid。“人在极其激动的时候说出来的话都不要当真。说不定你自己都不记得自己说了些什么。”  
“可是我……”  
“好啦好啦，我不会往心里去的，Spencer。吃完，然后我们再慢慢谈，OK？”  
那天晚上Reid睡得很沉。Peter比他还早一步睡着，就在他们坐在沙发上喝着牛奶——Peter坚持喝纯牛奶有助于睡眠质量，于是他们俩一起喝——漫无边际地聊天的时候。Reid为他盖上毯子，然后卧在另一个沙发上也睡着了。  
Reid没有梦到Maeve，他的梦境空无一物，但是如此柔软温暖。他一直睡到被食物的香气勾起饥饿感。  
Peter在厨房里说，“今天的早餐有香肠面包，Spencer。快去刷牙洗脸。”  
Reid顶着一头乱糟糟的卷发傻乎乎地看着Peter逆光的背影，晨光在他的头发上跳跃着，折射出七彩的光线。  
他突然感到无比安详。

Part V  
Peter这几天很忙。  
每当Reid能够按时回家的时候看到空无一人的房间总是感到很不习惯。这是不对的，他原本就独自一人居住，而当他彻底从Maeve离去的悲痛中走出，Peter没有理由继续住在他这里。  
他有自己的工作，自己的交际圈，自己的居所，自己的生活。他还有那么多Reid从未涉足过的领域。  
Reid没有立场让他一直陪着自己。虽然他如此前所未有地希望一个人能够像家人一样与自己生活在一起。  
“嘿，还没睡？”Peter打开门，看见Reid还抱着毛毯窝在沙发里。“又看书忘了时间？”他脱下外套，走进厨房热牛奶。  
“最近很忙吗？你这几天都回来的很晚。”Reid披着毛毯靠在厨房门口，看着Peter在厨房里忙活。  
厨房的味道。家的味道。他想念这个。  
“一个很有意思的新病例。噢，我得告诉你我换科室了。”将牛奶倒入玻璃杯，加上一些黑芝麻，大功告成。Peter递了一杯给Reid。  
“你不继续留在急诊科了？为什么？”  
Peter笑了笑。“个人意愿。”  
***  
难得悠闲的周末，Peter却搬了一大堆书回来。  
“你在找什么？”Reid随手翻了下。“神话？”  
“你知道sandman吗？”Peter丢开手里的砖头书。周末比上班日还累。  
“众所周知的那个sandman，是守护孩子梦境的神。他在孩子们眼里洒入具有魔力的沙，让他们能有甜美的梦一觉睡到天亮。”  
“那么并非众所周知的那一个呢？”Peter自我检讨了一下。有Dr. Spencer Reid在他为什么还要自讨苦吃地去借那么多书回来。  
“那并不是一个美妙的童话。”Reid眨了眨眼睛，就跟倒豆子一样噼里啪啦地开始了。“在一个已经濒临灭绝的宗教信仰里将时间物化成水和沙。水代表着‘活着’，沙代表着‘死亡’。灵魂承载着水，从灵魂渗透出的水滋润肉体因而生命存在。当灵魂离开肉体则失去水滋润的生命灭亡。时间之水一旦离开灵魂就会慢慢变成时间之沙，沙子里保留着曾经生命的情感、记忆。而这个神话里的时间之水和时间之沙由一对兄妹管辖。妹妹是时间之水的守护者，哥哥是时间之沙的守护者。由于现在几乎没有人信仰这个宗教，有关的书籍也因为时代过于久远残缺不齐，我知道的也只有这些了。哥哥，也就是这个‘sandman’，他可以操纵时间之沙，沙粒中属于亡故之人的记忆和情感都是他可利用的道具。他可以让你美梦一场，也可以让你睡不安寝。他们都是操纵灵魂之力的神，但是更多的线索看来，他们并不慈悲。”  
“你到底从哪里看到的这些啊？真是闻所未闻。”Peter咂舌。  
“圣德橘仂残卷。顺便说，最后一个信仰这个宗教的老人上个周去世了。据说他活了98岁，但是他所居住的乡村里流传着他已经活过1000岁的说法。”  
“DNA检测？”  
“没赶得上。”Reid颇感可惜地说，“他的宗教信仰让他选择了火葬然后将骨灰撒回大地重归轮回。我没赶得上。”  
喂喂，我只是随便说说。Peter闭上嘴，忍不住用力揉乱Reid的头发。这家伙，有时候真的让人非常无言以对。  
“Peter，你怎么突然开始对神话感兴趣了？”Reid随手翻开一本没看过的书，靠着Peter坐进柔软舒适的沙发里一目数十行地看起来。  
Peter一边回应着“没什么，突然想起来而已”，一边被他看书的速度震惊到不行。

Part VI  
“Spencer，你起来了吗？Spencer？”Peter敲了敲Reid房间的门。里面悄无声息。他转动门把，门轻轻地划开，本应起床的人依然裹着被子呼呼大睡。  
“Spencer！你再不起床要迟到了！”凑到耳朵边大喊。  
Reid终于顶着每天早晨的鸡窝头爬起来了。  
“你睡得可真沉，Spencer。”Peter看着他依然迷迷糊糊的样子有些哭笑不得。“我先走了。”  
“呃？哦，我会洗干净盘子的。”  
***  
“Spencer？起来了吗？”一片沉寂。  
Peter直接拉开门走进去。跟昨天一模一样，Reid裹着被子呼呼大睡，连嘴角满足的微笑都没变。难道是要补足前段时间没睡饱的觉？  
当Reid咬三明治的时候Peter已经出门了。  
***  
“Spencer？”Peter打开门，Reid还在睡。  
这家伙到底是怎么回事？明明比自己睡得还早，这都快迟到了还在睡！最近每天都这样！  
二话不说，掀被子。蜷成一团的Reid委屈地看着Peter，“好冷，Peter。”  
“快起来！我要去上班了！早餐在厨房里。”  
***  
Garcia转着手里花里胡哨的笔，用肩膀碰了碰Morgan，“Reid这几天不大对劲。”  
“确实……”Morgan说。“我怀疑他走着路都能睡着。”  
“不像是夜生活太充实的样子，没有黑眼圈，走路姿势完全没问题。”Garcia自言自语地说，“他甚至还有点长胖了。”  
“他看起来就像是被老婆照顾过度的生活无能丈夫。”JJ说。  
Rossi噗地一声喷了一地咖啡。“现在住他家的人据我所知是‘那个’Peter Petrelli。”  
“对，没错。Reid说他很会做菜。”Blake说。  
“但是……”  
“现在开会。”Hotchner走进会议室，打断了Rossi的话。看着Rossi一脸WTF的表情，他疑惑地问，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。工作第一。”Rossi扔掉喝了一半（其实全都喷了，没一滴进了肚子）的咖啡，迅速进入工作状态。  
***  
“不！Reid！不要过去！”  
Reid不知道是谁在背后叫他。他冲向紧紧靠在一起的人质和犯罪嫌疑人。  
不！不！不！！！  
一声近在咫尺的枪响。紧贴在一起的两个人同时倒下，鲜血从她们俩的头颅流出来。  
这起案子的最后一个受害者紧闭着眼睛软倒在地上，嫌疑人自杀的子弹穿透自家的头颅打中了她。  
Maeve倒在地上，她被从另一个头颅飞出的子弹击中，鲜血流过她的脸淌到地板上。温热的，鲜红的，粘稠的血液。它们飞速地流逝，带走了Maeve的生命，Reid这一生的知音、挚友、喜爱的人。她死在他面前，在他们终于得以第一次见面的时候。她神态安详地永眠，仿佛Reid对他说的唯一一句话并非“我不爱你”。  
一直潜伏在头脑深处角落的什么东西猛然爆炸，轰掉Reid的整个头脑。他无力抵抗这席卷而上的黑暗，每一寸肌肉都放弃了坚持。  
***  
“他已经睡了一个星期。各项指数都没有异常，只是无法醒过来。”Peter对前来探望的BAU小组成员说。  
几个人轮流跟Reid说了些话，然后赶去解决另一个案子。  
Nathan这才从Peter的办公室走出来。“他的情况跟Victoria一样。刚开始是嗜睡，然后在受到某个刺激之后便长睡不起。医院检查后一切正常，但是无法醒来。”  
Peter看着神情安详的Reid，眉宇间神色凝重。“你认为是那个人？”  
“是的。我们必须想办法阻止他，否则Victoria和你的这个朋友都会死于身体机能衰竭。”  
“我要联系Sylar。”  
“不……”Nathan立刻就想反对。但是面对弟弟坚定的注视，他不得不让步。“好吧，你找他，我联系Matt。”  
Sandman。  
到底是哪一个sandman……

Part VII  
Peter刚摸出手机，电话就来了。陌生号码。Okay，他明白是谁了。  
“Sylar？我正要找你。什么？我马上过来！”Peter庆幸现在Nathan正好在医院。  
Nathan问：“出什么事了？”  
“Danny也遭遇‘sandman’的小把戏了。我得立刻过去。”Peter最后确认了一遍Reid的情况，告别Nathan前往Sylar的钟表店。  
Sylar的钟表店里亮着暖黄色的灯光。Peter直接从阳台上走进去，看见Danny正坐在沙发上喝牛奶，Sylar紧紧地搂着他的腰，看起来暴躁不安。  
“Danny？Sylar？”Peter有些吃惊。这跟Sylar在电话里说的情况不一样？！  
“Danny刚醒过来。”Sylar咬牙切齿地说，“无论那个人是谁，我绝对不会放过他。”  
Danny从喉咙里发出呻吟声，Sylar弄疼他了。但是他放开手里的杯子，转而投入Sylar的怀抱。他和Sylar都需要这个。  
“我想今天并不适合交换情报。”Peter看着在沙发上几乎融为一体的二人，挠了挠头发。“我先回医院，明天再过来。”  
Sylar没理他，他正忙着亲吻Danny，以此安抚自己几近暴动的情绪。  
Danny也没理他，他整个人都陷在Sylar的怀里，被铺天盖地的亲吻搞得晕头转向满脑子浆糊。  
Peter从阳台离开，用最快的速度回到医院。  
Reid仍然安静地躺着，一如他离开时的情景。  
Nathan从Victoria的病房里出来——刚转院过来——后面跟着Matt。“那边情况怎么样？”他不怎么情愿地问。Nathan对Sylar简直是恨不得他死。但是当这个“为什么还不去死”的Sylar有可能帮上忙的时候他会暂时忍耐让跟这渣滓有关的消息在自己跟前活蹦乱跳一下。  
“Danny也遇到sandman的袭击。但是他醒过来了。”  
“什么！？”Nathan惊讶地说，“这怎么可能！目前已知的所有情报中还没有任何一个自主清醒的案例。我必须去见见那个有胆子跟Sylar这个神经病结婚的人。”  
“明天我会去把情况了解清楚的，Nathan。你和Matt今天晚上好好休息。”  
Matt点点头。Petrelli家给他在这附近安排了很好的住所。  
Peter决定晚上就在Reid病房的沙发上凑活一晚上。他裹着温暖的毯子，看着Reid安详的睡脸，静静地陷入安睡。  
Peter做了个梦。  
墨蓝色的天空繁星点点。地平线的地方有白色的光，就像是绽放了一朵雪白的百合。他的双脚深陷在金色的沙子里。沙子在他四周形成一圈又一圈的波纹，散发出松木的清香。  
Peter无法动弹，直觉告诉他Reid就在他附近，于是他开始呼喊Reid的名字。但是一望无际的沙原没有人藏身的地方，他的声音从平静的沙粒上掠过，在空中破裂成细碎的水晶渣子落下来，然后混进金色的沙子里闪闪发亮。  
“真漂亮，不是吗？”一个长着栗色头发的男人漂浮着来到他面前。  
Peter看不清他的脸，但是知道他正看着周围的景色微笑。  
Sandman，就是这个男人。  
“记忆，情感，甚至是曾经发出的声音，一切的一切，死后都会归于你足下的金色沙漠。”  
“圣德橘仂的传说里并没有这样一望无际的金色沙漠。”Peter说。他已经从Reid那里了解了很多目前尚存的关于那个奇怪宗教的传说。看见这个男人僵硬的身影，他明白自己找对了方向。  
“我并非信徒。”sandman说。“我就是圣德橘仂的一部分。”  
“然而你却在伤害无辜的人。”  
“并非无辜。你深陷其中，自然看不明白。Peter Petrelli，你是个善良的人，所以不要妄图阻止我。Spencer Reid的事情只是对你的一个警告。你不插手，那么他就不会有事。”  
“我不可能相信你。你甚至试图伤害Danny。”  
“哦，你说那个可怜的被蒙蔽的人。他的灵魂真美，可惜却被Gabriel Gray那个恶魔欺骗了。”sandman惋惜地说。“我这是在救他。可惜他执迷不悟。”他的眼角甚至流下一滴眼泪，从半空中坠落的过程中化作沙粒落入无边沙漠成为其中的一部分。“离开这里，Peter Petrelli。我暂时还不想杀了你。”  
天边白色的光乍然迸射。  
Peter猛地睁开眼睛。他仍躺在Reid病房的沙发上。  
天还没亮，四周一片安静。他能听见Reid轻微的呼吸声。  
若非因为自己，Reid不会陷入这个境地。Peter自责地想。他披着毯子站起来，走到病床边，看着沉睡中更显稚气的脸。如果他一直跟他保持距离就好了。

Part VIII  
“他给我的梦非常幸福，而且他扰乱了我的记忆。刚开始我并不知道我是在梦里，慢慢的我发现那个人不是真正的Sylar。他一定从我的记忆里找到了跟Sylar有关的记忆，可我就是觉得不对劲。那些触感，那些气味，虽然跟记忆里一模一样，但是一旦仔细去感觉就会发现不一样，所有的一切就像是蒙了一层纱。”Danny慢慢地说。整间屋子空旷而寒冷，他缩了缩肩膀。  
Nathan和Matt极力要求跟他面对面。为了避免发生决一死战的情况，Sylar被迫再一次被关到了隔间里。Peter再三保证一定不会让Danny掉一根头发，但是前杀人狂的眼神还是令他寒毛倒竖。  
Matt完全没有想到Sylar最终愿意守着的居然是这样一个人，整个人都呈当机状态，也不知道Danny的讲述他有没有听进去。  
Nathan尽量温和地跟这个盲眼的青年交流，他明白Claire有多喜欢他。“你在梦里有遇到过那个人吗？”  
“没有，但是我知道他一直在梦里盯着我。自从我发现我是在做梦之后，被人窥视的感觉从未消失过。他就像是，化成了某个无所不在的东西，我的一举一动都被他所监控。”  
“这屋里就没有暖气吗？”Peter皱着眉把自己的外套脱下来披到Danny肩上。  
“只有热咖啡。”Nathan挑着眉看他对Danny照顾周到。哦，没忘记也给他递过来一杯咖啡。  
暖香的咖啡温暖极了。  
Danny喝了口，接着说。“我怀疑他在我梦里并不是一个人。”  
“你是怎么醒过来的，Danny？”Peter现在最关心的就是这个。Reid昏睡的时间越长，就越危险。  
“我首先是意识到自己其实是在梦里。然后我拼命地想要醒过来。我想要见到Sylar，非常非常想。我觉得……我就像是打破了什么屏障。”  
三个人又捧着咖啡杯聊了会儿，直到Nathan认为没什么新的内容了。“谢谢你的协助，Danny。”  
Danny微笑着说，“希望您的妻子能够早日醒过来。”  
Sylar搂着他离开时脸上的表情不高兴极了。  
“我真高兴我醒过来了，Sylar。”Danny捧住Sylar的脸颊，贴近了喃喃地说。“两位Petrelli先生都紧绷得像快要崩断的弦。我真不敢想象那几天你一个人是怎么过的。”  
这几句话浇熄了Sylar满肚子的火。他凑过去轻吻Danny红润的嘴唇。“我会让你醒来。”他坚定地说，与Danny额头相触。“我一定要狠狠地收拾他。”  
Danny愉快地哼了哼。“让他后悔被他妈妈生出来？”  
“是的。”能后悔？不能杀掉，真可惜。  
***  
“我要试着进入你朋友，对，叫Reid的那个人的大脑。”去医院的路上Matt对Peter说。“我想试试看能不能找到sandman留下的痕迹。”  
Peter皱着眉，“有什么风险吗？”  
“放轻松，就像在他的梦境里吹一阵风，我保证不会有任何问题。”  
“好吧，晚上我会在Spencer的病房里加一张床。”

Part IX  
Garcia到医院的时候Peter正在给Reid做按摩。自从Reid住院，擦身按摩什么的Peter都一手包揽了。  
“噢，Peter，我能够帮你些什么吗？”Garcia放下手里的包，左手还紧紧地攥着一块iPad。  
Peter对着她笑了笑，“快结束了。今天又有案子吗？”  
Garcia长叹了口气，“是啊。总是忙个不停。我现在前所未有地祈望世界和平，大家相亲相爱。”她指了指耳朵上的蓝牙耳机，示意自己一直处于待命状态。“Hotch他们去了堪萨斯，所以今天轮到我过来。”  
“Spencer的情况一直很稳定。我们正在搜集相关的病例治疗情况，目前已经有眉目了。”  
“真希望他能快点醒过来。我真想他。”Garcia心疼地看着Reid明显消瘦下去的脸。“他已经够瘦了，现在真是……”她抹着眼角努力地笑了笑。  
“Garcia……放心，很快就会好起来的。我保证。”Peter的语气里带着安抚。  
Garcia感激地点点头。  
“我先去忙了。你一个人陪着Spencer好吗？”  
Garcia噗嗤一声笑出来，“我可是战无不胜的Garcia。”  
Peter这才收拾好自己的东西离开。  
“Reid，不得不说你真会挑朋友。”Garcia伸出食指戳了戳Reid的脸，看着他气色还算不错，便抱着iPad乖乖守着床边待命。今天她要给Reid阅读一篇他曾经提起的小说。  
***  
Matt睁开眼睛。  
他正站在一栋有着暖色基调装潢的屋子里。晨光将将从半掩的纱帘外照进来。他觉得自己就像是身处某个人年代久远业已泛黄的回忆里，周围的气氛是那么安详而沉寂，带着某种铺满了厚重灰尘的气味。  
这是……时间的味道。  
曾经，时间的洪流冲刷过这里，剩下的是太过厚重的东西。它们沉积在每一寸空气里，附着在每一粒分子中。  
只有“曾经”的味道，这里并不像是有人居住的地方，虽然整个房间看起来一尘不染。  
但是有些东西开始躁动起来，整个空间开始从沉静的气氛中缓缓醒来。  
那个现实中沉睡的青年打着哈欠从楼上走下来，还顶着可爱的乱糟糟的鸟窝头。  
“呃，Dr. Reid，我是Peter的朋友，很抱歉我擅自跑到你屋里……”那青年直直对着他走过来，在引起不必要的麻烦前，Matt开口解释。  
但是Reid直接从他的身体里穿过去了。  
没有任何感觉。  
这不对劲。  
Matt皱起眉头。他曾经试过进入别人的梦里，只要他愿意，他能够在梦里与那些人交谈，能够碰触他们。但是在这里，他就像是一个幽灵，可以穿墙而过，也可以穿人而过。他只是看见了Reid的梦，他并没有进去。  
他决定跟着Reid四处逛逛，看看能不能发现些什么。  
***  
“情况怎么样？”  
Matt刚睁开眼睛，Peter一脸焦急的模样便映入他的眼帘——多来几次他一定会被吓出神经病的。  
“我并没有真正进入他的梦里。我只是站在边上看到了。”Matt从床上坐起来，感觉还有些头晕脑胀。“他在梦里跟一个叫Maeve的美女住在一起。”  
Peter一脸果然如此的表情。  
Matt灌了两口咖啡，“看着他们俩亲过去搂过来我真是有种自己在偷窥的负罪感。幸好我回来之前那边都还是白天。”  
“……Maeve是Spencer喜欢的人。她已经去世了。”  
“啊哦，真抱歉。”Matt耸耸肩。“他在梦里‘正常地’生活。上班，下班，跟喜欢的女人亲热，吃家常菜，脸上挂着幸福得冒泡的蠢笑。虽然到处都有‘不对劲’的味道，我什么也没找到。”  
“Spencer他……梦里没有我吗？”Peter试探地问。  
“我跟了他一天，很抱歉Peter，他的梦里没有任何你存在的蛛丝马迹。”  
“啊……是吗……”Peter笑了笑。  
“Peter，我们需要Ando。”Matt深色严肃地说，“sandman比我强，我无法对抗他。我敢保证是他将我排斥在Dr. Reid的梦境之外。我需要再进入一次。”  
“Ando？可是我没有他的电话。”  
“我也没。”  
两个男人沉默。  
“我去问问Nathan。”最后，Peter说。其实他也没把握Nathan会不会有Ando的联系方式。  
出人意料的是，Claire有。  
“我现在每个星期跟Hiro和Ando至少一封email。”Claire吃着Peter带给她的Parker太太特制香草冰激凌，难得心情很不错。最近Danny天天忙着应付Sylar，Nathan在忙着查sandman，Peter自从Nathan结婚就没怎么跟她联系——嘿，他们明明是站一起的为什么Peter连她都要躲！她讨厌Victoria！那个讨厌的女人醒不过来才好叻。  
“Claire，拜托你，我们需要Ando的帮助。”Peter诚恳地盯着Claire。  
“……”Claire叹了口气，放下勺子，抓起纸笔写下一串数字。“好吧，这是Ando的电话。Hiro最近好像遇到什么麻烦事，已经换了好几次手机，我也联系不上他。”  
“谢谢你，Claire！”Peter露出松了一口气的笑容。  
Claire在心里叹了一口气，继续吃冰激凌。没有人能够拒绝Peter Petrelli那样的眼神，即使她已经做了心理建设一百零一次，只要他这样看你一眼，再牢固的心理防御也会垮掉。  
***  
Peter打通了Ando的电话。  
“Peter？噢，当然，没问题……我最快能够订到明天订机票。嗯，什么？……啊啦啊啦，没办法啊。Hiro忙着逃婚，这次连我也不知道他跑到哪里去了。嗯嗯……我到美国来也算是求个清静啦，那群家伙天天烦死我了。”

Part X  
今天的天气很好。但是Reid总觉得会出什么事。  
Maeve嫌他赖在家里跟“快长出蘑菇”一样，赶他出门晒太阳，他只好百无聊赖地在大街上走来走去。  
“嘿，Reid？Spencer Reid？”一个男人向他跑过来。  
Reid确定自己不认识他。  
“你好，我是Peter，呃，Peter Petrelli的朋友。”那个男人带着试探地对他说，好像他自己也不确定面前的人是不是认识他口中的Peter Petrelli。“你可以叫我Matt。”  
“啊……你好。”Reid如梦初醒地模样。“我们找个地方坐下聊好吗？”  
两个人就近找了间咖啡店，一人一杯咖啡坐下。  
“那么，你是想找Peter吗？”Reid微笑着说，看起来有些心不在焉。他有些神经质地玩弄挂在脖子上的链子，紧紧地抿着唇。  
“呃……他，发生了什么事吗？”Matt有些紧张地问。  
“他……他已经……去世了。”Reid咬着嘴说，下唇都被咬出血了。“他去了前线，然后，我收到了阵亡通知书。”  
Matt已经完全惊呆了。  
这TM到底是个什么平行世界啊！Peter Petrelli这个标准的和平维护者上前线就算了，还阵亡了。重点是，他的阵亡通知书为什么不寄到他家里而是寄给这个一副“阵亡的Peter Petrelli是我一生挚爱”模样的Spencer Reid！！！  
“我很抱歉，Matt。但是……即使是误报，他也有整整五年没有出现在我面前……我也非常希望他还活着。”  
“我，我只是很惊讶，Reid。我曾经跟Peter是很好的朋友，后来断了联系。他跟我说起过你，我也看到过你的照片，所以今天我才冒昧地想问问你他的情况。”Matt噼里啪啦地说完，匆匆忙忙地告辞走了。  
他要赶紧醒过来，立刻！马上！  
***  
“Peter，你跟这个Reid到底是什么关系！”Matt跟炸毛猫一样从床上跳起来，把Ando和Peter吓了一大跳。  
“什么什么关系？我跟Spencer认识两年多了，是朋友啊。”Peter被Matt问的一头雾水。  
“不对，绝对不对。”Matt抹了一把脸。“你们两个绝对没这么简单。”  
“Matt，Reid的梦里发生了什么事？”Ando一脸好奇地看着他。  
丝毫没被诡异气氛影响的日本人……Matt继续抹脸，用力地。“sandman让Reid以为你已经在数年前阵亡在某个前线。而你的阵亡通知书是寄到他那里的。他看起来对于你的‘去世’仍然难以释怀。说真的，Peter，你确定他对你没那个意思？”  
“Matt，那只是被sandman操纵的一个梦而已。不要大惊小怪。”Peter一脸平静地说。  
“不不不，Peter，你说错了。”Ando一本正经地说。“日有所思夜有所梦。”  
“梦里面的时间流逝速度可以很快，甚至可以比现实世界快数十倍上百倍。Reid在他的梦境里已经过了好几年了。照这个时间来看，sandman不可能是操控他的感情，只能加以引导和放大。强制性的捏造人格和情感短时间不会有问题，但是一旦时间长了就会有逆反效果。尤其是当对方是一个一直非常坚定的人的时候，逆反效果会来得更快更强烈。”Matt说。“所以，如果你们之间不是互相之间有些什么，那就是他对你有些什么，很有可能他自己都没意识到——Peter，原来我都没发现你极有可能是个弯的？”  
“Matt！”Peter看起来有些恼羞成怒。“你就没好好看看是不是有什么sandman留下的蛛丝马迹，反而去注意这些有的没的！”  
“可是这个也很重要啊Peter。”Ando一脸严肃地说。“如果这个Reid真对你有那个意思，你要早点对他说清楚啊，不然误人误己会一生痛苦的。”  
“Ando……我们现在不是讨论所谓‘感情问题’的时候。我们是为了抓到sandman……”Peter头痛地说。  
“啊，对不起。”Ando说。从他的表情看得出来他的重点依然放在“Peter和Reid之间的感情疑问”上。  
***  
Nathan和Peter，Matt谈过Reid梦里的情况——Matt没有提“感情纠葛”的事，感谢上帝。Peter想。——回到Victoria的病房。一个穿着西装的男人坐在床边的椅子上。  
“你是谁？”Nathan立刻浑身戒备地站在门口。  
那个男人站起身转过来。“Na……Petrelli先生，是我。”  
“……Hotchner先生。你到这里来做什么？”Nathan松了口气，但那是戒备的表情并未撤去。  
“我认为你们隐瞒了一些情况。鉴于Reid是BAU的一员，我想我有权知道真相，所有的。”Hotchner坚定地迎上Nathan尖锐的视线。“我在Reid的病房外听到了一些非常有趣的对话，其中一位正是你的弟弟，Peter Petrelli。而他和他的朋友们谈论的内容似乎与Reid昏睡不醒的原因有直接关系。”  
“Aaron Hotchner，这件事情你帮不上忙！”Nathan气势汹汹地走进来，砰地一声关上门。  
“我连是什么事情在发生都不知道怎么清楚是否能帮得上忙？”Hotchner一派淡定地说。“不要骗我，Nathan。你每次想说谎的时候都会忍不住抚摸你的袖扣。”  
遇到个了解自己的人真是该死的好极了！还是个资深行为分析专家！Nathan非常不高兴地脱掉西装扔到沙发上。“你总是这样不听劝，Aaron。”  
Hotchner挑挑眉。  
Nathan知道这是什么意思——随便你想不想说，反正你早晚得说。“我受够你的臭脾气了，Aaron！你知不知道这么些年我帮你挡了多少次麻烦！”  
“不要试图转移话题Nathan。当然，我承认我自己的性格存在缺陷。请你将所·有·的情况没·有·遗·漏·地告诉我。而且，我明天休假。”所以有的是时间跟你耗。  
“我他妈受够你了！”Nathan又说了一遍。  
Hotchner倒了杯水给他。虽然多年没有联系，但是他依然知道，这句话代表着男人妥协了。  
***  
“我心爱的骑士，你不觉得今天Hotch有点怪怪的？”Garcia用毛茸茸的笔头戳了戳Morgan。  
Morgan抬起眼瞅了瞅正在看资料的Hotchner。“还是那张脸那副表情啊。”  
“气氛不太对啊。”Garcia说。  
“脸色确实比昨天休假前阴沉了一些。他昨天去看了Reid。”  
“难道Reid情况有变？！”Garcia捂住嘴巴。“噢，我的天！千万不要是Reid！那天Peter明明告诉我说有眉目了，很快就会好的。”  
“既然那位Petrelli医生这样说，那么应该不是Reid的问题。”Morgan去过医院几次就跟Peter聊过几次，每次他去Peter都守在Reid病房里，要么是在按摩要么是在记录仪器数据。“认真诚实可靠”的标签已经粘在Peter头上撕不掉了。  
“那么就是……上头的事情。”Garcia翻着白眼说。“可恶的官僚主义！”  
“好啦babygirl，开心点。今天我们一起去看看Reid，也好让你安安心。”想到以后某一天开始，很有可能跟那些官僚打交道的人会变成自己，Morgan就感到头痛。

Part XI  
“我今天进入Victoria的梦境里看看。总觉得怪怪的。”Matt思考了一整晚，他从Reid的梦里除了那个可疑的感情苗头其他什么都没找到  
Peter看着Matt的脸色便没有跟过去，错过了自己老哥难得一见的青白脸色。  
“Peter。”  
“Hotch。你过来看Spencer？我给你倒杯水。”每次面对Hotchner，Peter总是有点紧张。有种，高中生去朋友家里结果遇到对方非常严厉的家长的感觉。  
“不用，谢谢。请问你现在方便吗？”Hotchner皱着眉头说。他看起来脸色不是很好，嘴角也咬得紧紧地，令平日里便显得非常严肃的一张脸带上了丝丝愤怒的神色。  
Peter愣了愣，“可以请你稍等一下吗？我需要对Spencer的一些身体情况进行一下记录。”他扬了扬自己手里的笔。  
“当然。我在外面等你。”Hotchner点点头，转身走出去，在窗户外不动声色地观察Peter在病房里的一举一动。越看，他越是皱紧了眉头。  
Peter是个很有责任心，做事也很认真仔细的人。具有非凡的正义感和广阔的胸襟，会对他人的经历感同身受。他的眼神非常清澈，带着一股子倔强，却隐隐有一种其实经历过很多的神色——不是很明显，但是眼角的细微情绪是个不易察觉的破绽。他和Nathan看似有太多不同，事实上血缘真是非常奇妙的事情。  
看着Peter走出来，他微微放松了表情。Nathan的弟弟，那么就是说，会比哥哥更好处理。“换衣服，我们去外面。”  
“呃，是。”Spencer，我明白Hotchner是个好人，但是我在他面前真的无法不紧张啊！！心里很是忐忑地跟着上了Hotchner停在医院外的车，然后被载到了一间情侣咖啡店？！  
“我需要一个包间，最安静的。”面对婀娜多姿的老板娘，Hotchner板着一张脸干巴巴地说。  
老板娘眨着褐色的眼睛，上下扫了两眼紧张不安的Peter。“S711。需要什么喝的吗？”  
“两杯咖啡，谢谢。如果有现烤的手工奶油饼干那就更好了。”说完，Hotchner领着Peter往最里边走。  
老板娘在他们身后问，“要凡士林吗？还有草莓味的……”  
“不用。我们只是需要一个绝对没有人打扰的地方谈谈。”相对Peter立刻爆红的脸，Hotchner一派淡然地回身，“我的女朋友是你这里的常客，她认为您这里是非常合适私下谈话的地点。”  
两个人在包间里坐下，咖啡和香甜的小饼干也送上来了。老板娘帮他们关上门。  
“那么，Peter。”看到对方立刻坐得端端正正的样子，Hotchner在心里挑了挑眉。“听Garcia说你们对Reid昏迷不醒的原因已经有眉目了？”  
“啊，是的。因为查看对比了已知相似病例，我相信我们已经找到了造成Spencer昏睡的原因。”  
“是谁？”  
“呃，呃？”  
“我说，是谁？”Hotchner挑起左边的眉毛再问了一次。  
“谁……谁？”  
Hotchner这次挑起了两边的眉毛。“难道，你要告诉我这些并非人为造成？Peter Petrelli，你们急急忙忙从日本找来的人并非医生，他只是一个普通的公司职员。我并不清楚这个人对你们‘治病’有什么帮助，但是我相信他一定是有什么过人之处能够帮助你们找到‘病根’并解决它。”  
他不疾不徐地搅拌着香浓的咖啡，压下忍不住想要上翘的嘴角。虽然不清楚为什么，但是这个Peter Petrelli似乎在自己面前总有些紧张无措。果然跟他哥哥那个喜欢在政治里打滚搅得水越浑越好的家伙不太一样。  
“我不太明白为什么你会认为这是人为因素造成的Hotch。我们都认为这是因为心理因素。Spencer最后那次出案子看到犯罪嫌疑人自杀导致受害者同时身亡极有可能引起了他对Maeve死亡原因的回忆。他一直非常内疚，我怀疑他的内心深处依然被这个回忆所以困扰。”  
“你看起来足够镇定，Peter。但是，不要再用这些似是而非的话敷衍我了。那个导致Reid昏睡的人到底是谁？他拥有的是什么样的能力？他为什么要袭击Reid？”  
“Hotch……”Peter眨了眨眼睛，但是话被Hotchner打断了。  
“不要对我说谎，Peter。你不会希望我一一将你的谎言拆穿，那可不是好的经历。更何况……你是Reid信任的人——他不喜欢谎言，我相信你明白。”多么轻描淡写的语气。但是Hotchner相信自己正正戳中了Peter最在乎的地方——Reid对他的信赖和依靠。他需要这个，无论他有没有意识到。  
但是从Peter的眼神看得出来他还没有屈服。他已经有些动摇，但是自己若不拿出一些更具冲击力的佐证，他是不会对自己说实话的。所以，在Peter再一次开口前，Hotchner以一种大局在握的神色说，“Peter，我不想用这个问题去烦Nathan。我相信你比他这个忙于权力游戏的人更明白事实真相。”  
这句话正中红心！Peter震惊的表情让Hotchner非常满意。防备已经被打碎，现在，想要知道些什么，Hotchner相信自己都能问出来。意外的是，Nathan这个弟弟比他想象中棘手一些。果然再怎么过度保护，依然会有漏洞。  
“那么，你现在愿意诚实地回答我的问题了吗？”满意地喝一口咖啡，Hotchner明白自己这次能够彻底打开那道门，全面评估Reid和Peter继续保持这段友情是否是正确的选择。  
***  
“Morgan……Morgan！”Garcia用她毛茸茸的笔头戳了戳Morgan的脖子。  
黑人男子发出短信后放下手机，回头看向她。“怎么啦，my Queen？”  
“我觉得Hotch遇到的一定不是简单的麻烦。你看他的脸。我发誓我自从认识他开始就没见过他比这更糟的脸色了——Haley那次不算！”  
看到JJ和Blake走过来，Garcia立刻将她们俩也叫过来。“你们知道最近Hotch遇到什么事了吗？他看起来受到了很大的打击。真是令人担心。”  
JJ摇摇头，看向Blake。  
黑发的语言学专家耸了耸肩。“最近有什么特殊纪念日吗？”  
几个人都摇了摇头。  
“让Rossi去找他谈谈。”JJ说。“最近Hotch看起来压力很大，气压也偏低。”  
大家立刻达成一致意见将一头雾水的Rossi推出去探口风。  
原本Rossi还有些莫名其妙，但是看到坐在办公桌后Hotchner的神色立刻绷紧了神经。“我们需要谈谈，Aaron。”  
“我很好，David。”  
“不，你不好。”抚摸着下巴上的胡子，Rossi下了决定，“今天下班你到我家去吃完饭。我想你并不想让他们担心，对不对？”说着，他用眼神示意了一下外面聚在一起的几个人。  
Hotchner也看见了。他叹了口气。“有些时候，你以为上帝为你打开了一扇新的大门，其实那外面并不是美好的新世界，而是完全超乎你理解能力的异次元啊，David。”

Part XII  
Peter已经去世很久了。但是有关于他的记忆鲜活得就好像你还能从他身上戳个窟窿看到温热的鲜血流出来。  
Reid并不喜欢这个比喻——Peter死在战场上，一颗炮弹击中了他的医疗帐篷，他们只给他带回来Peter的几张照片——他连Peter的尸体都没看见。墓碑下的棺材里盛满了他们过去的回忆，照片、纪念品、衣物。  
当泥土掩盖黑色棺木的最后一个边角，Reid发现自己的一部分也永远躺在了地底。他的大脑、他的神志、他的灵魂都不再完整。虽然他埋葬了所有关于Peter的一切东西，但是记忆却总是不肯放过他。  
公园草坪上他们在那儿晒过太阳；长椅上他们紧挨在一起分享过午餐；他们切磋棋艺；他们在书店里浏览不同书架上的书；他们分食同一个脆皮冰激凌；他们为对方裹上围巾；他们十指紧扣地走过雨后的街道；他们在黑夜的路灯下依依不舍；他们买情侣马克杯——被Maeve笑话他们俩就像女高中一样；他们在高大的银杏树下尝试轻浅的亲吻；他们消耗了一整个圣诞节在床上不肯离开对方温暖的怀抱；他们为对方准备了亲自设计的手链作为纪念日的礼物；他们狠狠地吵了一架然后在Peter奔赴战场前夕和好；他们……再也没有他们。  
Reid感到心脏在超过身体负荷程度地收缩，他扣紧了前襟，跌跌撞撞地往家里跑。他需要Maeve，他必须立刻找到Maeve。  
Maeve红着眼圈将Reid紧紧抱住，温柔地亲吻他，额头，眉眼，鼻尖，脸颊，嘴唇。她轻抚他的颈脖，安抚地给予肌肤的接触。  
“没事了，没事了。我在这里，Spencer。”她的声音平静而温暖，脸上却爬满了泪痕。  
五年多了，Peter去世的悲伤从未从Reid身上离去。他总是梦游一般地过日子，然后在当初的回忆涌回眼前的时候挣扎着寻求安抚。  
Maeve早已记不清Reid发作了几次。有时候她甚至想过或许死亡才是对Reid的慈悲。  
晚些时候他们坐在餐桌边吃晚餐。Maeve担心地看着Reid只吃了几口便放下了刀叉，正想开口劝他多吃点，门铃响了。  
Reid逃命一般跳离座位冲过去开门。  
门外是天堂，门外是炼狱，门外是Spencer Reid失去了整整五年的思念，门外是Peter Petrelli。他根本一点没变，甚至就穿着离开的时候那身衣裳，脚边放着一个不大的行李包。  
“这怎么可能……”Reid颤抖着伸手，犹豫了好几次，终于试探地触碰到温柔的肌肤。  
Peter微笑着，眼睛里盛满了温柔的光，任由他确认一般一点一点拂过他的五冠。  
Maeve担心地过来查看的时候，正看到两个人在大门口吻得难分难舍。她欣慰地露出如释重负的笑容，悄悄地回到饭桌边。虽然不清楚为什么，但是Peter回来了——Spencer Reid的灵魂回来了。  
夜里，Peter穿着他曾经的睡衣，与Reid一起躺在床上。  
Reid什么也没问。他只是满足地看着Peter，几乎不敢眨眼睛。他们的手在被窝里紧紧地交握，他们的双腿在被子下紧密地交缠，他们越靠越近，直到呼吸交缠的距离。  
Peter又向前靠了靠，亲了亲他，然后用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻子。“睡吧，Spencer。我会一直陪着你的。”  
Reid放开Peter的手，蹭过去靠进Peter的怀里，在熟悉的气味里闭上了眼睛。  
***  
Maeve和Reid坐在桌边等Peter把早餐端上桌。  
终于摆脱了每天早晨得准备早餐的悲痛命运。Maeve非常高兴。她满足地咬着美味的三明治，无视对面抓紧一切时间亲吻的两个人。  
门铃响了。  
Reid去开门。  
门外是夏日，门外是寒冬，门外是Spencer Reid本应拥有的真实，门外是又一个Peter Petrelli。他看上去有些憔悴，但是看见Reid打开门的瞬间，漂亮的眼睛就像是被银河另一端的光辉照亮了一样令Reid感到如此炫目。  
“Spencer。”他露出那个令人无法抗拒的笑容，整个人似乎散发出令Reid无法抗拒的光辉。  
这是Peter。Reid肯定。  
但是立刻，他的身后传来一个一模一样的声音，带着满溢的爱情。“Spencer，是谁来了？”  
两个Peter Petrelli用一模一样的惊讶表情看向对方。“你是谁？！”  
***  
“Peter，这次由你进入Reid的梦里。果然天才跟我是不搭边的，我根本找不到任何可疑情况。”Matt说。“Ando会帮你突破sandman的屏障。那个家伙已经出动去找sandman。”  
“那个家伙”就是指Sylar。Peter非常感激Matt他们没有在见到Sylar的那一秒便开始攻击，现在甚至还称得上是一定程度上的互相协作。  
“反正那个婊子养的病态杀人狂最擅长的就是找到能力者然后杀人，这个事情交给他完全没问题。”Matt怒气冲冲地接着说。“我会再次进入Victoria的梦境里，她那边似乎更容易一点。”  
“注意安全，Matt。我跟那个sandman见过一次，他在梦里的力量真的很强。”Peter说。  
Matt点点头。“你也是。”  
由于Sylar这次离开不知道得多久，放心不下Danny，便把Danny带到匡提科安置到Peter的住处要求Peter照看他周全。Peter自己也脱不开身只好拜托Claire和Hotchner照看他。不过他自己也不确定这个决定是否正确。因为根据最近的一次通话，Claire天天泡在Parker太太的甜品店几乎不挪窝。  
而Hotchner则把BAU的一群人全都介绍给了Danny，现在Danny就像是小组的名誉成员。“人人都爱Peter”现在也适用于“人人都爱Danny”。探望Danny是现在BAU小组除了办案子和探望Reid之外的第三日常事务，大家一有空就去看他，最夸张的Rossi甚至把食材搬到Peter家的厨房里一有时间便去给Danny做爱心餐。  
“外食吃多了不好。”Rossi说，满脸都是“本大爷乐意”的表情。

Part XIII  
“你是谁？”屋子里的Peter戒备地看着门外的Peter，他伸手将Reid拉住想要将他拉到自己身后。他的手紧紧地扣住Reid的手腕，光滑的皮肤带着Reid熟悉的温度。  
“Spencer，no……please。”门外的Peter紧张地看着他，同时对另一个Peter投以戒备的眼神。  
Reid不由自主地选择了站在原地。他的目光无法从门外的Peter身上移开。这个看起来非常疲惫的青年穿着白色的衬衣，阳光从他的身后洒进门框照在Reid身上，仿佛带着西柚的气息。  
屋里的Peter更加用力地握紧Reid的手腕，令他一阵吃痛。他不由得倒吸一口气。  
门外的Peter见状立刻伸手扣住他的手令他松开。“你伤着他了。”  
令人吃惊的一幕发生了——  
被握在手里的那只手腕发出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音然后化作流沙从Peter的手里滑落。慢慢地，站在Reid身后的Peter整个人都开始沙化然后融入金色的阳光里。  
“这……这是怎么回事？！”Reid整个人都惊呆了。  
Peter跨前一步，将Reid推入客厅里。“Spencer，听我说，这一切都不是真的。你只是在做梦。快醒过来！”  
“对，对，我一定是在做梦。我得醒过来，我得醒过来。”Reid有些语无伦次地说，浑身颤抖着伸手一遍一遍耙梳自己的头发。他的左腕上还带着明晰的指痕，显得手腕非常纤细。  
“冷静，Spencer，冷静！”Peter紧紧地抱住他，“我们需要谈谈，Spencer。”  
***  
Sylar空手而回。  
他一连奔波了整整七天，但是没能找到任何线索。他又累又愤怒，满心都是想将那个藏头露尾的狗杂种开脑伺候的暴虐情绪。  
Danny，Danny，Danny，Danny，Danny！他需要立刻，马上，见到Danny。拥抱他亲吻他，让他的气息将自己包裹平息体内即将暴走的狂躁。  
Sylar几乎是将门撞破了冲进屋里——他的脚都还没着地便已经到了Peter公寓的客厅里，吓傻了一屋子人——  
Garcia，JJ，Blake和Morgan立刻从沙发里咻地一下站起来，戒备地将他围在中间。  
Sylar已经濒临警戒线，面对一屋子陌生人他眼睛都烧红了，杀了他们——  
“Sylar？你回来了？”Danny从厨房里探头出来，手里还拿着一朵西兰花。Rossi的头出现在他身后“正好快吃饭了，你需要先去洗个澡吗？”  
“Danny！”客厅里的五个人异口同声地松了一口气然后尖叫，“你认识他（们）？！”  
“噢！我的天呐！我忘了！”Danny从厨房里走出来，“呃，Sylar，他们是Peter的朋友。呃，Sylar是我丈夫。”  
“什么？！”这次连Rossi也一起叫出声了。  
Danny的丈夫怎么一副德国纳粹杀人狂的调调？！这两个人也……太不……太……太搭调了点……一看到Danny，Sylar整个人的状态都变了。喂喂！我们这么多人在这里你们别说亲就亲啊……  
Rossi不自然地咳嗽了一声。“呃，我们可以开饭了。”  
Sylar不高兴地放开Danny已经发肿的嘴，“我去冲个澡，你先吃。”他恋恋不舍地抚摸Danny的脸颊，然后熟门熟路地到二楼去洗澡。  
晚餐非常美味。  
Rossi在Sylar换好衣服加入他们的时候端着红酒说：“我刚从厨房门口看到你们的时候我还以为看到了修罗场。”  
Danny不明所以地歪头“望”向Sylar。  
Sylar清了清喉咙。“我担心你……”  
“噢，真甜蜜！”Garcia对报以瞪眼的Sylar回以一记“不要害羞，我们都知道你爱Danny爱的要死”的眼神。  
总的来讲，晚餐很好很美味。  
夜里，被Rossi的美食喂饱了肚子的Danny在卧室里，床上喂饱了Sylar，精神和肉体层面。  
***  
“Peter，Peter，Peter，Peter……”Reid紧紧地抱住Peter。  
他看见Maeve就像之前那个Peter一样化作阳光里的细沙消失不见。然后街道上的行人也在光照中消失了。唯有Peter，安全地站在他面前，紧紧地拥抱着他，温暖的胸膛，有力的臂膀，都跟他记忆里一模一样。  
Reid深知自己不能失去他，否则自己也会因为心碎化作沙尘。他需要Peter的体温证明自己还活着。  
他捧住Peter的脸，贴上他的嘴唇。Peter的嘴唇总是这样温暖柔软，他会温柔地舔舐他的嘴唇，然后探入，然后吸吮纠缠——但是Peter只是僵硬地保持那个拥抱他的动作一动不动。  
“Peter……？”Reid一副快要崩溃地表情看着Peter。  
Peter看着他一点点地露出无力支撑的样子，心里感到慌张无措极了。怀里的人渐渐无力地向下滑去，双眼失去了光彩几近破碎。他的身体在自己认识到之前便已经将Reid拉起来亲了上去。

Part XIV  
“所以说，现实中我们并不是……情侣？”Reid呐呐地说。他轻轻地向后退开一段距离，这个动作看起来消耗了他太多的能量。  
Peter拉住他的手，“不，你不用这样，Spencer。”  
“我们……如果真的像你说的那样只是朋友……”  
“Spencer，你现在情况特殊，Sandman操纵了你的记忆。我会帮你的，Spencer，相信我。”  
“我只是……抱歉，Peter。我真的只是……”  
Peter靠过去紧紧地抱住他。“嘘……一切都会好起来的。我在这里，我一直在。”  
***  
“原来‘无所不能’的Sylar也有办不到的事情？”Nathan转动自己无名指上的结婚戒指，根本不屑于给Sylar哪怕半丝眼神。  
Matt仅仅是控制自己不要向Sylar扑过去已经耗费了全部精力。他刚刚从Victoria的梦境中回来，带着一条不算线索的线索。  
Sylar和Danny坐在一起——根据Peter之前的建议，带着Danny就等于给Sylar这头野兽打了镇定剂——事实证明这个建议非常实用。面对Nathan的挑衅他只是哼了哼，似乎更热衷于摆弄Danny的手。  
“Sylar先生，你有查到任何线索吗？”Hotchner决定无视明显已经被怒火占据大脑的两个人。  
Sylar从鼻腔里哼了哼，“no。”  
“有发现什么可疑的……”  
“I said，no。”Sylar不耐烦地打断Hotchner的话。他不想呆在这里。Nathan和Matt那两个白痴浪费了那么长的时间结果什么都没查到，还利用Peter让自己跟个无头苍蝇一样在外面当猎犬。  
Danny啪地一声拍在他手背上。“Sylar！”他对着Sylar皱了皱鼻子，“你不应该这么对Aaron说话。”然后他转向Hotchner的方向，“请不要在意，他就这臭脾气。”  
Hotchner耸耸肩，“当然，Danny。”  
Sylar凑到Danny脖子根重重地咬了一口，然后就把脸埋在那里不动了。  
Hotchner在心里重重地叹了一口气。这群人根本毫无进展。能够仅仅动嘴没上演全武行已经很不错了。“为什么你们要将嫌疑犯称作‘sandman’？睡魔？”  
“Peter说Reid曾经告诉他有一个sandman，他操控时间之沙，人们的记忆和情感都是他的武器。”Danny伸手揉着Sylar的头发。每次他不想跟其他人说话的时候就会整个人挂到Danny肩上装死。  
“他告诉过你他从哪里看到这个的吗？”Hotchner问。  
“圣德橘仂残卷。”Sylar插嘴说。  
Hotchner摸出手机联系Garcia。  
“你们就这样让他告诉其他人？”Matt粗声粗气地说，根本不把眼神放到Sylar身上。  
Danny微笑着说，“Aaron是很可靠的人。”  
Matt哼了一声，没说话了。  
***  
“我们第一次见面？哦，是在医院里。”Peter说。  
他和Reid靠在一起坐在沙发上。Reid的头靠在他的肩上，闭着眼睛，嘴角带着模糊的微笑。Peter揽着他的肩，很温暖。  
“那个时候我还只是护工，你和JJ一起的。你们某个案子的目击者在我们医院。”  
“案子？JJ？”  
“你不记得JJ？”  
“我认识她吗？”  
“哦，Spencer。你是FBI下属BAU的小组成员，JJ是你的同事，你们的感情非常好，就像一家人一样——你们整个小组，一个大家庭。”  
“真难以想象。我以为我只是一个教授冷门学科的教师。”  
“多浪费你高达187的智商啊，Dr. Spencer Reid。”  
“告诉我，那天在医院发生了什么？”  
“你们和那位目击者谈了谈，但是我并不知道具体的内容。后来你们在走廊里聊了起来——你和JJ。你一口气列举了数十种小型刀具造成的伤口存在的差异。哇哦，你知道吗，我和JJ都被你惊呆了。那天我们只是，仅仅只是见到对方而已。虽然我对你印象深刻，但是我想你对我肯定没什么印象。”  
“我们，都没说话吗？”  
“有啊。你对我说‘你好，可以让我们和你的病人说几句话吗？’我说‘没问题’。然后我就走出了病房。后来在走廊里你甚至是背对着我的。”  
“你的意思是——我表现得像一个怪胎然后引起了你的注意？”  
“噢，当然不是。”Peter大笑起来。“我确实觉得你实在是太有趣了，Spencer。你总是会突然就开始背书一样，有时候我真的怀疑会把对方砸晕。”  
“Peter……”Reid捂住脸呻吟着往Peter怀里扭。“别说了，感觉好丢脸。”  
“不，Spencer。这就是你，真正的你。”Peter将他稍微推开，看着他的眼睛，“独一无二的Spencer Reid。无论是对于BAU还是对于我，这个世界上只有一个你。”  
他们，靠得太近了。Reid闻到Peter呼出的气息，那是西柚，阳光，还有清晨的露水。跟他的Peter不一样的气味。这个气味更令他想要亲近。  
他缓缓地靠得更近。  
然后。  
他的嘴唇贴上了Peter的。  
他的感觉就像是，他终于在漫长的漂泊后回到了家。  
***  
“nothing，boss。”Garcia挫败地告诉Hotchner。“我已经搜遍了所有的在线图书馆，匹配结果——零。然后我联系了所有我能够联系到的实体图书馆，结果仍然是——零。”  
“唔……辛苦了，Garcia。”Hotchner感到有些挫败。Reid到底是从哪里看到的那个传说，为什么他们什么都查不到？  
“没有结果吗？”Danny关心地问。他感觉到Hotchner似乎很沮丧。  
“Garcia查不到任何与圣德橘仂残卷有关的信息。Danny，你确定Reid之前告诉你们的是‘圣德橘仂残卷’？”  
“Peter告诉我的。我非常确定就是这个名字。”  
Sylar懒洋洋地腻在Danny身上，施舍一般插了句，“查查那个偏僻的小村庄，好像是叫什么——Green Glory。”  
“Okay……thanks。”Hotchner意味不明地把视线从Sylar身上收回。“Garcia，你去查查Green Glory，应该是一个小村庄……”  
“嘿，你干嘛不早说？”Danny扯了扯Sylar的耳朵。“你还说你这次什么线索都没找到！”  
“确实什么都没查到。那个村子我也只知道名字而已。”Sylar蜷着嘴唇说，“现在，看看你的新朋友们有什么本事。”

Part XV  
Peter将Reid送上床，看着他在不安里渐渐进入沉眠，表情缓缓放松。  
他感到自己有些不对劲。Sandman操控了Reid的记忆，给他注入一段虚构的情感，剥去他构筑多年的心理设防露出毫无防备的最软弱无力的一面。Peter相信自己也受到了影响。  
他无法看着Reid露出那样无助的神情而无动于衷。他一次次地妥协，亲吻那个青年。  
Reid的嘴唇是那么柔软，带着山泉和风铃草的味道。他身材消瘦，陷在他的怀里感觉是那么契合。  
但是这样的感觉是不对的。  
Reid爱的是Maeve。  
这一切只不过是被sandman操控的错觉而已。  
Matt轻轻地敲了敲门。“该回家了，Peter。有情况。”然后，他融入了窗帘下的阴影中。  
Peter站在床边看着Reid，他站立了很久很久。  
醒来前，他弯下腰在Reid前额留下一个亲吻。  
最后一次。  
***  
“Danny牌Sylar专用镇定剂好用吗？”醒过来洗了澡，又狠狠地吃了一顿，Peter终于能够加入到作战会议中。  
Nathan耸着鼻子哼了哼。“谁能猜得到那个……Sylar，哼，能够被驯服呢。要知道妈妈努力了那么久连这一半效果都没有。”  
“Nathan……那是我们的母亲。”Peter叹了口气。  
做哥哥的极其虚伪地扯着嘴角笑了笑。  
“是否需要我回避一下？”Hotchner挑着眉对Nathan说。  
“不不不。”Peter抬起右手。“有什么线索了吗？”  
“现在唯一有用的线索就是那个名叫Green Glory的村庄。我们正在等Garcia调查的结果。至于Reid曾经提过的圣德橘仂残卷，我们什么都没查到。”Hotchner平淡地说。  
“那么，Sylar？”  
“带着Danny回你的公寓去了。他带回来的线索只有这个。”  
“那么，Matt那边？”  
Nathan终于一副回到正题上的表情回到谈话中，“nothing。”  
“真奇怪……我在Spencer的梦里看到了另一个我……当我碰到他的时候他变成了沙，其他人也全都消失了，只剩下我和Spencer。”  
Hotchner问，“其他人？”  
“是的，应该是Spencer的邻居。还有就是，Maeve……在Spencer的梦里，她还活着。”  
“你是说，一切都是从你碰触到梦里的那个Peter的时候开始的？他们都消失了？”Nathan皱着眉说，“难道……假的不能碰到真的？”  
“而且，Spencer的梦里没有BAU小组，他以为自己是一个教授。他不记得你们是谁。或许sandman在同一个人的梦里能模拟的空间范围有限？BAU经常会为了案子来往与各个城市。而且，还需要模拟大量的案件。”  
“可是，这些讯息对于我们找到sandman并没有太大的助益，Peter。我们需要知道，他本人是在哪里。Matt认为我们需要在被操控的人的梦境里找到那个关键点。”Nathan疲惫地揉了揉额头。“Victoria已经出现了轻微的衰退现象。我们不能再拖了。”  
“Matt去哪儿了？”Peter这才想起来Matt把自己叫起来之后就不见了。  
“他和Ando一起去接他口中可以帮忙的人。估计快回来了。”  
Nathan话音未落，Matt便敲门进来。Ando跟在他后面。然后是第三个人。  
Peter和Nathan惊讶地站起来。  
“妈妈？！”  
***  
许久没有吃到Sylar烹饪的食物，Danny稍微多吃了一些。他喜欢听到Sylar为了他在厨房里忙碌的声音。而现在，完美丈夫Sylar正在厨房里洗·盘·子。  
“Sylar，你真的什么都没查到吗？”  
“Danny……”  
“为什么你不告诉Aaron他们？”  
“我……”  
“好吧，我明白了。我打电话看看Peter现在是不是方便过来。”Danny摸出手机，他把Peter的电话号码设置为快捷拨号的第五个。  
“他马上就过来。”Danny很快挂断电话。  
Sylar擦干净手挨着他坐下，重重地在他嘴巴上亲一下。“我觉得，我甚至不需要跟你说话了。我心里想什么你全都知道。”  
“不是全部。而且，我喜欢你的声音。”Danny微笑着说，“Peter到了，在门口，我听到声音了。”  
“我真怀疑你是不是也有超能力，Danny。”Peter在走进来的时候说。他挑了对面的沙发坐下，得以分享Sylar的热可可一杯。“Sylar，你这次到底发现了什么？”  
“Peter，我发现有人在隐藏sandman的一些线索。”  
“我相信你一定找到了那个暗中插手的家伙是谁。”  
“是Micah。”  
“什么？！”  
“是Micah Sanders。”  
“你确定？”  
“确定。”  
“OMG。我真怀疑我还在做梦。怎么可能是Micah！”Peter仰倒在沙发上，左手捂住脸。“怎么可能是Micah！”  
“信不信由你。现在，Danny需要休息了。慢走不送。”Sylar不高兴地说，完全没有自己现在所处之处是Peter公寓的自觉。  
“Sylar！”Danny不赞同地说。  
但是Sylar重重地哼了哼，表示没得商量。

Part XVI  
“Claire……”Nathan总是拿Claire没办法。自从他和Victoria结婚之后，她变得更喜欢跟他唱反调。  
“我说了我不想去！”Claire瞪着漂亮的眼睛直面Nathan责备的目光。  
“这是为了救……”  
“救你老婆，我知道。可惜，我没兴趣。”她哼地扭过头。  
“也是帮Peter，Claire。Dr. Spencer Reid是他的好友，他已经出现了机能衰退的迹象。我知道你对于我跟Victoria结婚非常不满意。你的不满可以冲我来，但是，不要伤害Peter。”Nathan握住Claire的手，第一次用示弱的眼神看着她。  
但是金发的姑娘扯着嘴角冷冷一笑。“不要拿Peter来逼我，混蛋。你心里知道谁是自那之后第一个伤他、伤他最重的。是谁让他像逃跑一样离开家？是谁让他整整两年连圣诞节都不回来？全都是你，Nathan Petrelli！你有什么立场把自己的利益和Peter绑在一起要求我不要伤害他？你真可笑，真无耻，真恶心。”  
“骂完了？骂完了就去找Micah。Peter现在不能离开医院太久。”Nathan紧紧闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸。他不想跟Claire吵架。现在做这个只是浪费时间。  
Claire蹭地站起来，紧握在身侧的手颤抖了很久。她最终穿上外套离开。  
为了Peter，她总是会妥协。无一例外。  
***  
Peter睁开眼睛，发现自己正站在Reid家门外路边上。阳光正好，草绿花艳。但是这个世界是静寂的。  
他三两步跨上台阶，敲了敲门。“Spencer？”  
没人应答。  
或许他还在睡觉。Peter转了转门把手，没锁。他打开门走进去，直奔二楼卧室。  
Reid还在睡觉。他将薄毯紧紧地裹在身上，就像是一个日本海苔饭卷一样蜷缩在双人床上。  
看了看床头的闹钟，上午十点半。Peter认为应该把这个懒床的家伙叫起来了。他走过去坐到床边，轻轻地拍了拍Reid的肩。“Spencer，该起床了。快醒醒。”  
Reid发出半梦半醒的呢喃，“Peter？几点了？”  
“十点半了。快起来。”  
原本还在床上扭来扭去的人突然僵住，猛地睁开眼睛。“Peter？！”  
“嗯。怎么了？”  
Reid蹭地从床上蹦起来，扑过来将Peter紧紧抱住。“你去哪儿了！你消失了快一年！人们全都消失了。我打不通电话，尝试了所有我知道的方法也离不开匡提科。”  
（“首先，你要稳定他的情绪。你要引导他发现梦境里不和谐的地方，让他意识到自己所处的环境是不真实的。”）  
Peter接住他，双手自然地环住他的腰，一点也没发现自己这个动作做得多么顺手。“那你吃什么？”  
“冰箱里有新鲜的食物。无论我吃多少，第二天冰箱里又会满满当当。”Reid蹭蹭Peter的脖子，柔软的嘴唇触感让Peter不由得颤了颤。  
“那我们先吃点东西，然后慢慢谈。”  
Reid点点头，从Peter怀里退出来进了浴室。  
Peter转悠着去了厨房。打开冰箱，里面果然满满当当全是各种新鲜食材。  
不多一会儿，两个人便各自端着盘子在餐桌边坐下。  
“那天我醒过来，发现只剩下我一个人。你不见了。我以为你很快就会回来。”Reid转着叉子，“但是你一直没回来，我就出去找你。我发现，整个匡提科安静得令人感到恐惧，除了风吹过带来的声音，就只有我。我试着联系其他人，我还打了911……”  
Peter抱歉地握紧他的手，Reid僵硬地笑了笑。  
“我试着离开匡提科，但是我怎么都走不出去。我只好回到家里。幸好家里不缺食物。我看遍了所以我能找到的碟片，跟里面的角色对台词，翻完了所有我能找到的书。我真怕，Peter。我真担心这一切都是因为我像妈妈一样疯了，神志不清到我的世界里只看得到自己一个人。甚至之前答应永远不会离开我的你也只是我的一个幻觉。但是，但是我记得你的一切，Peter。你的身体是温暖的，你的手臂，你的胸膛，你的嘴唇，那些不可能是假的。你说过不会离开我，所以你一定会回来……”  
Peter内心挣扎了半秒钟，最终将Reid紧紧地抱进了怀里。“我很抱歉，Spencer。我没想到你梦里的时间流逝速度比现实世界快了那么多。”  
“为什么你总是说我在梦里，Peter？”Reid闷闷地说，双手揪紧了Peter的衬衣下摆。  
他的身材消瘦得惊人，Peter知道这是因为他在现实中睡了太久，一直依靠营养液维持肉体所需。而他的精神被sandman故意留在空无一人的空间里经历了整整一年的冷暴力。Reid比他所知道的要坚强得多。他保持了自己的神志，坚持地相信自己会回来。  
“我们去探险吧，Spencer。我们去找到你身处梦境的线索，然后，我们一起离开这里，回到现实中去。”  
Reid惊疑不定地看着他，紧张得手脚都在发抖。最后他点头，“我相信你，Peter。”  
***  
“Micah。”Claire像根柱子一样移动到黑人男孩儿跟前，僵尸一般硬邦邦地坐到座位上。  
Micah高兴地露出一个大大的笑容。“Claire，我们好久没见了。你好像长胖了点？”  
Claire不高兴地白了他一眼，但是面对男孩儿推过来的大杯冰激凌依然选择大口开吃。  
“你最近过得怎么样？”  
“你和你的朋友给我们搞了点麻烦，我的天使。”Claire扔掉手里的勺子，她用惊人的速度解决了面前影响她说话的甜食。  
“我最近并没有玩儿什么恶作剧啊。你别每次找我都是为了说教好吧！我已经不是小孩子了！”  
“Micah！告诉我，你在帮谁隐藏行踪？那个人找Nathan的麻烦我无所谓。但是他甚至招惹了Sylar，还牵扯上了Peter！”Claire厉声说。“Sylar已经查到了那个名叫Green Glory的小村子，还查到了你的名字！若不是他现在半步都不愿意离开Danny，出现在你面前的就不会是我而是一个烧红眼的连环杀手了！”  
“Claire，我没有跟任何人联手想要找Nathan Petrelli的麻烦！更别说牵扯上Peter和Sylar！”Micah回击。“至于那个Green Glory的村子，早就不存在了！你不是很清楚吗！”  
“但是里面的村民还有幸存者不是吗！到底是谁，Micah！告诉我！”Claire紧紧握住Micah的肩膀，“求你了，告诉我。我不能让Peter难过，我没办法……”  
“我真的不知道，Claire。我当时帮他们每个人都篡改了身份档案。抱歉！”Micah说完，挣开Claire的掌控转身离开。  
“Micah！他们都是普通人！他们跟我们不一样！那些受害者！”Claire语无伦次地追上去。“我求你了，告诉我吧Micah！Dr. Reid已经出现机能衰退了！他继续这样睡下去会死的！要是他……Peter会……Peter……我不能让他再失去一次，Micah，我求你！”她泪流满面地说，满脸都是泪痕。  
Micah皱着眉看着她。“Claire，Peter是你的叔叔。”  
“我知道！我都知道！只是，只是别让我无能为力地站一边看着。我只是想让他高兴！Micah……”  
“可是，我是真的没办法，Claire。因为我真的没有在帮谁隐藏行踪。最近我都在忙着清理匡提科FBI对Peter和Sylar的调查。抱歉，帮不上忙。”Micah拥抱Claire，他现在几乎跟她等高了，眉目渐渐俊朗。  
Micah长大了，肩扛自己的责任，保护他们过上平静的普通人的日子。  
Claire一边擦眼泪一边看着他离开。但是她把包里的手绢擦得脏透了，又用光了所有的纸巾，泪腺依然不肯停下分泌过量眼泪的行动。

Part XVII  
“失败了。”Peter睁开眼睛。“进不去。”他焦躁地抓着头发，他已经试了五次。  
Ando有些无措地站在床边，完全不知道该怎么办。  
“Ando，麻烦你叫Matt过来好吗？”  
Ando应了一声忙跑出去。  
Matt还在吃意面，端着盘子满嘴酱汁就跑过来了。“你说进不去？”  
“我被弹出来了。那种感觉就像是一头撞在一个破不了的肥皂泡上。所以我想试试复制Ando的能力，我们俩一起送你进去试试看。”  
“……你就不怕我会过载吗？”Matt丢下盘子，“我从没试过两个Ando的加幅，会有什么后果谁也不知道。”  
“控制输出功率？”Ando带着一脸天真说。  
“我是人，不是机器。”等等，不要用那个眼神看着我。等等！真的等等！Matt忍不住往后退了一步。  
“我很抱歉，Matt。”Peter抱歉地说，“我只是很担心Spencer。他的梦境里时间流逝速度比现实快。而且现在他的梦里只有他一个人。我怕他……”  
“OK，OK，OK！我觉得我们最好问问Petrelli夫人是否可行。虽然我非常理解你的心情，但是我真不想因为过载造成什么不良后果。”  
“我并不赞同你们这样做。”他们刚进门Angela就说。“虽然只是可能，但是Matt，你可能会从此变成一个脑瘫。”  
Matt对着Peter耸耸肩，“对不起，Peter。”  
“不，这不是你的错Matt。我不该向你要求这个。”Peter笑着拍了拍Matt的肩。  
“Peter，我亲爱的。两位绅士，可否让我与我的小儿子单独聊聊？”Angela说。  
Matt和Ando表示理解。据说Peter两年多没回家里，连电话也很少，这兄弟的离家出走真是坚决。  
“噢，Pete，你都瘦了。”Angela心疼地抚摸小儿子的脸。“你连圣诞节都不愿意回来，打个电话有那么困难吗？”  
“对不起，妈妈。我……”Peter不知道该怎么说，只能用深感抱歉的眼神看着自己的母亲。  
“我们不说这个了。给我说说那位Dr. Reid。他是你的朋友？”  
“噢，妈妈，Spencer跟我认识两年多了，我们是很好的朋友。他是BAU的小组成员。”  
Angela若有所思地眨了眨眼睛。“都没听你提起过。你们怎么认识的？我都不知道你还认识FBI的朋友。唉，你离家之后，妈妈觉得跟你之间的距离越来越远了。”  
“他跟我很聊得来，妈妈。我必须救他，这次袭击很明显都是冲着我们来的，他是被我牵连了。”Peter着急地握住Angela的手。  
“我会帮你想办法的，Pete。”Angela温柔地拥抱儿子，眼睛里闪着不明的光。“我一定会尽我所能。”  
***  
四周一片空白。Reid站在原地不敢乱动。他眼前整个空间都是一片虚无的空白，不知道是否下一秒就会落入深渊。  
Peter离开了，说会尽快就回来，但是他再一次等候了整整一年，最终，连空寂的匡提科都不见了。  
Reid试着尖叫，但是他连自己的声音都听不见。他小心翼翼地坐下，蜷成一坨。他必须坚持住，Peter会来找他的。  
他开始一点一点地回忆Peter给他讲述的事情。  
他们第一次相遇是在医院里，Peter说那个时候自己给他留下了很深的印象，一个很有趣的人，而不是他以为的怪胎。  
“后来我申请了医院间的交换学习，被分配到匡提科来。”  
Reid努力地回忆Peter，他讲述时的神态，眼睛里温柔的光，肩窝里的温度。  
“你喜欢去第五大道转角处的图书馆，我在那里第二次遇到你。你把咖啡弄翻了，不得不买下那本书。我就站在你身后，看见你穿着还带着咖啡渍的衣服去结账结果发现没带够钱——那本书超贵，我们俩所有的现金都不够，后来只好刷了我的信用卡。这一次你记住我了，不过你有问我‘是不是在哪里见到过？’。”  
“你喜欢下国际象棋，我的棋艺逊毙了，跟你下棋真是我最丢脸的时候了，每一次都被你杀得片甲不留……”  
“你们的案子很多，对，经常会去其他城市。有些时候你总是会被那些灰暗负面的事情影响，但是BAU是个大家庭，你们总是坚持人性里光明美好的一面……”  
“你跟Maeve刚开始是笔友。你们总是有相同的兴趣，而且，思维同步。她也跟你一样是一个天才，我相信绝对是！你可是Dr. Reid！能够跟你匹配的女性，那可真是太不可思议了……我并不是说你不是正常人，Spencer……”  
“我们当然会一起出去吃饭，Spencer！我们是朋友。但是我们都很忙，所以并不是经常。我有时候觉得你的个人隐私保密倾向非常严重，Spencer。我知道你和Maeve是笔友，但是你却一点也没告诉过其他人。我当然很高兴你愿意告诉我，说明你非常信任我。你说有个跟踪狂在跟踪她所以必须保证她的安全……”  
“Maeve出事的时候我还在巴黎。我真的非常抱歉Spencer，看到那个时候的你我真是难过极了。你一定很爱她……”  
“你一定很爱她……”  
“你一定很爱她……”  
“你一定很爱她……”  
Reid捂住耳朵，“不，我爱的人不是Maeve。不是……”  
“你被sandman袭击了Spencer。他捏造了你的回忆，操纵你的感官。他钻了我们的空子。”Peter的声音继续在他耳边回荡。“你亲眼看着Maeve在你面前死去，甚至只能告诉她你不爱她。我真不敢想象那个时候你心里该有多难过……”  
“我爱的是你，Peter。不……我爱的是你……”Reid尖叫起来。但是他听不到自己的声音。他只听到Peter在他耳边一遍一遍地说现实世界里他爱的是Maeve，他们俩只是很好的朋友。  
人的感情怎么可能被另一个人所操控？那不是什么任人随随便便搓圆捏扁的面团。  
为什么Peter要这样告诉他？Reid相信自己绝对不是一个意志软弱的软脚虾。他非常确定自己爱着的人是Peter，那种铭心刻骨的感受怎么可能凭空捏造得出来？！  
***  
Micah在路边停下，将机车推到院子里特意空出的空地里。  
几个熟识的孩子看到是他来了，欢喜地尖叫着扑上来，“Micah哥哥！”  
他一个一个地拥抱过去，在他们红扑扑的脸蛋上亲一亲。“你们最近都有乖乖听话吗？”  
“有！”几个小鬼齐声答应，就怕慢了一步Micah哥哥不喜欢了。  
Micah露出一个赞赏的微笑，“那么，乖孩子们帮我把糖果搬进去分给大家好吗？”  
“好！”  
他们一起抱着香甜的水果糖走进屋里去，更多的孩子围过来，大厅里喧哗不已。  
“Micah，你又给他们买水果糖。”一个温柔的声音带着怜爱的语气飘在孩子们高兴的打闹声上传进Micah的耳朵里。说话的青年身材高挑，黑色的头发柔软而弯曲，眼睛左黑右金满含笑意。“上周小Lisa才看了牙医。他们总是把糖藏起来睡觉之前吃，我盯着他们刷牙全白费了。”  
“你就不该一次把糖果都给他们。”Micah皱着鼻子说，张开双臂回应他的拥抱。  
“你长得真快。一个月没见你又长高了这么多。再长下去可要比我还高了。”青年感叹地说。“谢谢你来看我们。孩子们都很想你。”  
“我也很想你们。”非常想念。Micah吞下一声满足的哼哼。  
“这次来住几天？”  
“一个周。”  
“真的？”青年的眼睛一亮。“太好了。晚上烤焦糖布丁吧。正好买了材料。”  
“嗯。我帮你。”  
“这次你绝对绝对不能偷吃。”  
“知道啦，那我得要两个。”  
“小心吃了蛀牙，长不大的小鬼。”  
“我每天都会乖乖刷牙！”Micah龇牙，露出一口白亮的牙齿。  
青年一脸无奈地揉乱他已经够乱的头发。“没有空屋子，还是只能委屈你睡我房里。”  
“这样也好，我不会做恶梦。”Micah点点头。“我们快去做布丁！”  
一群小鬼跟着大叫起来：“布丁！布丁！”  
青年摇着头应道：“好，布丁。每人都有份。”

Part XVIII  
Reid不知道什么时候睡着了。他被一股松脂燃烧的气味惊醒，发现自己正睡在森林里，还穿着自己那身睡衣，脚上甚至还穿的是那双兔耳朵的拖鞋。  
不远的地方传来喧哗的声音，他循着声音找过去。这是一个掩藏在森林里的村庄，只有十来户住家，造型各异的房子沿着一条石板路错落有致地分散在村庄外围的矮墙里。已经入夜，中央的空地上燃着篝火，但是并没有村民在室外。村庄角落的地方有一个不大的停车场，那里停着两三辆车。  
空气里夹杂着乡下夏夜特有的气息，虫鸣声声，星光灿烂。  
Reid打算在篝火边凑活一晚上，但是正好有人打开门走出来，却跟看不见Reid一样径自走到篝火边添了两根木柴，然后又回到屋里去了。  
这个人看不见自己？Reid好奇地在那人面前晃了好几下，果然。  
每座房子里都传出来热闹的声响。那是一个又一个幸福的家庭。有父亲，母亲，和孩子。甚至有的家里还有小狗。他们的对话里洋溢着生活美满的甜蜜气息，孩子们尖声大笑着在屋子里跑来跑去，甚至有人在弹着琴唱着歌。  
这或许是他们的节日。  
Reid透过窗户看到家家户户的餐桌上都摆满了丰盛的食物。人们在用餐前叨念着他从未听过的祷告，然后在餐桌上有爱极了地互相轻声交谈。用餐完毕人们全都从屋里走出来，围坐到篝火边神情满足安详。  
年老的长者蓄着白色的长胡须，引领全村的人们吟唱颂歌。  
那真是不可思议的一幕。火焰的精灵，那绝对是火焰的精灵。那些小小的火焰碎片的一样的小家伙从篝火红色的火焰里蹦出来，她们轻盈得就像蒲公英的种子，稍微一点点气流就能在空中漂浮起来。  
人们虔诚地唱诵，她们则在篝火上空成群结队地飘动舞蹈。  
一个段落后，一对不可思议的双胞胎从人群中脱离出来，站到中央。他们一男一女，黑发柔软地卷曲着垂在肩头。男孩儿的眼睛左黑右金，女孩儿的眼睛左金右黑。他们手牵着手，唱起另一支颂歌。他们的声音美妙得不可思议，就连火焰的精灵都在他们的歌声中迸发出惊人的金色。  
她们喜欢这对双胞胎，她们为了他们的歌声而飘荡的更高，最后化作金色的粉末洒落下来宛若星屑。  
村民们欢呼起来，又开始了新一段演唱。  
Reid就站在他们中间，像是一个幽灵。但是他能深切地感受到他们发自内心的幸福和满足。这让他由内而外地感到温暖和感动。  
这样的世界，是谁的梦？多么美好啊。  
***  
“你们这群人曾经做过什么事情，Nathan？”  
Nathan从文件堆里抬起头来，“什么叫‘做过什么事情’？你这一副兴师问罪的模样就好像我是你案子里的犯罪嫌疑人。”  
“不要跟我打哈哈。”Hotchner啪地一声将一摞资料甩到Nathan面前的文件上。“sandman是在复仇！他的每一次行动都是具有针对性的。你的妻子，Reid，Danny，还有之前的人，他们全都有一个共同点，那就是‘你们’。他们都跟‘你们’这群人有关联。”  
Nathan皱着眉翻看那些资料，越看眉头皱得越紧，“Aaron，你怎么会查到这些东西？这些……”  
“这些事情你全都没向我坦白，Nathan！你这个狡猾的家伙，你让我走了多少弯路！若不是你弟弟Peter，Reid根本不可能被牵扯到这次事件当中！你最好老老实实，一件一件把所有事情都给我交代清楚！”Hotchner双手撑在Nathan的办公桌上，眼神尖锐得就像两把刀子戳在Nathan脸上。  
“我能告诉你的都告诉你了你还要怎么样！你只是个普通人，Aaron！遇到能力者你只有送死的份！难道你还要当一块肥肉送人嘴边儿去？！”  
“我·只·要·Reid·平·安·无·事！”Hotchner一字一顿地说，“你们现在什么也查不出来，我只能自己动手！而我需要线索，Mr. Petrelli！”  
“我的Victoria也还躺在病床上，Mr. Hotchner！要是真知道是谁难道我还会傻乎乎地坐在这里签这些我永远也看不完的文件？！”Nathan砰地一拳砸到桌子上，那瓶墨水在桌面上跳了两跳，差点打翻。  
“那就给我你知道的线索让我去查！”  
“不行！”  
“Nathan！”  
“不行！”  
Hotchner眉头一挑正要说什么，他的电话响了。他对着Nathan露出一个威胁的瞪视，走到门边接起电话。是Garcia。“Garcia，查到什么了？”  
“Hotch，我查到Green Glory的信息了！整个村庄处在非常偏远的山里，一共有13户居民50人。但是村庄在七年前就已经毁于一场大火，村民无一幸免。调查结果是意外事故。”  
“谢谢你，Garcia。”Hotchner收线，转向Nathan。“对于Green Glory你就一点情况都不知道？”  
“之前连听都没听说过。”Nathan简直想翻白眼了。今天的Hotchner简直跟个移动火药库一样，自导引火装置不碰都能炸。完全就是个护崽的炸毛老母鸡状态！  
“……我相信你。”Hotchner默默地看了Nathan很久，说完便告辞走了。  
Nathan烦躁地扔开手里的笔，在办公室里走来走去，心情却一直平静不下来。Spencer Reid，Spencer Reid。为了这个家伙Hotchner居然会如此暴躁，自家弟弟更别说了。Green Glory又是怎么回事？一个毁于意外的村庄到底有什么与众不同？  
***  
“Micah明明说要住一个周的。”黑发的青年看着Micah急急忙忙地道歉离开，眼里满是落寞。  
一张跟他几乎是一模一样但是线条更加柔和的脸出现在他身后，带着同样落寞地表情将下巴搁到他肩膀上。“下次让他补上吧。”  
“嗯……”青年叹了口气，拉上了窗帘。  
时间还早，孩子们都还在睡觉。不过他可以开始准备早餐了。二十多个人的量确实是个庞大的工作量。

Part XIX  
Reid喜欢这个地方。他观察这些人，享受整个空间里充斥的安详平和，然后在温暖的彻夜燃烧的篝火边蜷缩着安睡。  
但是他非常想念Peter。夏夜的山露不会沾湿他的身体，但是他想念Peter温暖的怀抱，他坚实的双臂，柔软的嘴唇。他漂浮在火焰之上，想象心爱之人炽热的肉体将他整个包裹倾覆。  
越是回想，越是感到迷惘。那些如火的抚触现在想起来就像隔着一层又一层的纱。他们真的曾经花了一整天的时间缠绵，腻歪歪地呆在床上不愿意离开吗？  
可是他记得那双嘴唇——只记得这个——不是那个死而复生的Peter，而是那个告诉自己一切都只是梦境的Peter。他们亲吻过，温柔而亲蜜的。  
“I miss U, Peter……”  
***  
“Hotch，你需要休息。”Rossi说。“你在查些什么东西让你这么废寝忘食？OK，你不想说我不会逼着你告诉我。但是，你必须注意自己的身体。Reid还在医院里躺着，我可不希望你也躺进去。”  
“David，你多虑了。最近只是睡不太好。”  
“无论如何，这次的案子结束后我希望你能够好好休个假。”  
Hotchner长长地不露声色地吁了口气。“我会的。”  
然后，在站起来的时候，Hotchner倒下了。直到送进抢救室，他也没有丝毫醒来的迹象。  
Nathan不动声色地在从抢救室外路过。“Aaron中招了。”  
Angela像棵松柏一样立在走廊边上，紧绷着脸连皱纹都少了很多。“Peter呢？”  
“老地方。”Reid的病房里。  
母子俩对视一眼。  
“妈妈，别。”  
Angela眉尖一挑，“Nathan，那是你弟弟。”  
“正是因为Peter是我的弟弟，亲弟弟。我爱他。我明白你也爱他，但是，爱并不应该成为伤害他的理由。我希望他的选择都是出自自己的意愿。”  
“Nathan……”  
“这一次，没·得·商·量。除非，你想看到我把他接回来，让他睡在我的房里，我的床上。虽然Victoria是个好女人，但是，没人能比我的弟弟更重要。”Nathan一字一句地对他的母亲说。  
Angela震惊地睁大了眼睛，她的眼眶立刻湿润了，“我……我明白了。”她捂着嘴，尽量保持一贯的优雅风度回到Victoria位于五层的病房里。  
Nathan咬紧了牙根，独自在医院阳光照不到的角落里呆站了许久。离开前，他去看了看Peter。他的弟弟正坐在Reid的病床边，整个人都被担忧和挫败笼罩着。那一刻，他自己也说不清楚嘴巴里喉管中冒出来的是个什么滋味。  
***  
一群陌生人来到了这里。  
今天是聚会日，所有人都聚集在广场上，点起篝火。当那些凶神恶煞的人惊吓了欢歌的人群，人们就像是受惊的绵羊颤抖着缩在一起。两拨人隔火而望。  
“Arthur。”长者长长地叹了一口气，“你还是找过来了。”  
穿着定制西装的男人勾着嘴角皮笑肉不笑地向前走了一步，“花了不少人力物力，不过总算是没有白费。”  
“为什么你就是不肯放过我们呢，Arthur？”  
“看来，你考虑了这么多年，依然没想通。”Arthur看起来非常遗憾。他吐出一口浊气，眼眶里似乎还闪着水光。“我知道你不会原谅我，但是我还是得说，我很抱歉。”  
话音未落，屠杀已经开始。  
那些体形不一的陌生人都拥有各自的超能力，他们烧毁村庄可爱的幢幢房屋，像猎人追逐无力反抗的小鹿一样尖声嬉笑着追赶惊恐万分的村民。  
部分村民试图反抗，他们同样拥有超能力，却不懂得怎样去战斗。  
杀人狂们将奔逃的人们赶入树林，一路留下散发着惊恐气味的血迹。  
Reid飞快地想要追上去，但是他实在无法飞得更快。四周各个角落都在传来哭求惨叫，林木间忽明忽暗的火光照得每张血污的脸犹如地狱里挣扎痛呼的恶灵。追逐狩猎的恶棍们龇牙咧嘴地大笑，互相攀比自己残暴血腥的虐杀。  
有个孩子摔倒了，害怕地想要爬起来，却被一只大手拎起来就像是被座山雕抓在利爪之下的羔羊。她凄厉地哭喊，眼泪和鼻涕弄脏了漂亮的小脸。  
Reid扑过去想要救她，却穿过了人体摔倒在地上。  
狞笑着的男人扯着她的小手将她生生撕裂。  
沸腾的鲜血和着残肢和内脏带着逝去生命残留的温度穿过Reid的身体啪嗒啪嗒散落一地。那个曾经和花蕾一般娇弱美丽的生命被扔弃在褐色的泥地上，苹果红的脸颊尚带着扭曲到极致的恐惧，生命的火光已经远离那双曾经灵动的眼睛。  
她死了，残破的零碎尸体将被遗弃在这荒野，被各种动物啃蚀殆尽，最后连小小的骨骸都会消失。她甚至还没离开过小村子，没见过长长的火车，没见过蔚蓝的大海。  
Reid试了一次又一次，但是他无法碰触她。他颤抖着站起来，然后发了疯一样奔向另一个凄厉呼喊传来的方向。  
那是Mary。她的宝宝再有一个月就要出生了。  
一个有着蓝色头发的女人扣着她的喉咙，笑得就像邪恶的魔头，生生撕开Mary的肚子将已经成型的胎儿拖出来丢在地上。  
更远点的地方，那是一个试图反抗的男人。他打倒了一个瘦削的杀手，立刻便被一道冰蓝色的电击打倒在地，焦臭味四处弥漫。他咬紧了牙一声不吭。然后他的身体开始燃烧。那橘色的火焰缓慢地吞噬他的身体，延长他死前所受的折磨。  
“不！住手！”Reid徒劳地试图阻止，一次又一次，穿过那些痛苦的受害者和暴虐的施虐者。  
他只能看着。他对这发生的一切无能为力。  
暴行持续了整整一夜。  
当黎明到来，圣光一般的阳光照射进森林里，树干上，灌木林，泥地上，到处是血迹和碎裂的尸体。空气里弥漫着烧焦的气味，浓郁的血腥味混杂着泥土的腥味令人作呕。  
被迫亲眼目睹这一切发生的长者哭着问：“为什么，Arthur？”  
没有人回答他。  
那些人独独留下长者一人活着，在黎明到来的那一刻驱车离开。  
Reid流着眼泪站在一片灰烬的村庄中央，看着那个老人跪倒在劫灰中渐渐没了呼吸。  
谁来带他离开这个噩梦？谁都好！  
***  
一直安安静静躺着的Reid突然剧烈地挣扎起来，喉咙里发出痛苦的嘶吼。  
Peter和Ando冲上去摁住他乱挥乱抓的四肢，以免他伤到自己。  
谁也没想到斯斯文文的Reid挣扎起来连两个成年男子都差点没摁住。  
“看起来他的梦……嗯，很可怕。”Ando满头大汗地说。  
Peter没搭话，心里着急得要命。他现在完全无法知道Reid在梦里到底遇到了些什么，他唯一确定的是，Reid的梦里只剩下他一个人。谁也不知道继续这样下去，Reid在梦里的神志会不会彻底崩溃。  
闻讯赶来的Matt最终说，“我们必须有人进去看看。Peter，你和Ando一起增幅我。”  
“不，Matt。你之前说得对，风险太大了。我们不能让你去冒这个险。”Peter摇摇头。  
“我相信你和Ando能把握好这个度。”Matt坚定地说。“我们试试。”  
“……Matt，谢谢你。”  
***  
一切只持续了两分钟。Matt睁开了眼睛。  
Ando和Peter担心地看着一脸空白的Matt。“你没事吧，Matt？”  
Matt又顿了顿，这才抹了一把脸。“一片空白。我什么也看不到。”  
“什么？”  
“Dr. Reid的梦里一片空白。我确定我进去了，但是我除了空白，什么也没看到。就连他自己，也不见了。”

Part XX  
“这是一个大好的机会，Nathan。”Angela说。“Mr. Reid不在自己的意识里，说明他不小心串门了。现在，他的梦境和那个幕后黑手定然存在联系。那一片空白的背后隐藏着通向那个人秘密的通道。”  
“但是Matt很难进去。双重加幅很容易令他过载，这个度量非常难以掌控，而且持续时间很短暂。”Ando挠着头发说。这个热心助人的青年这几天在美国吃好睡好竟是比在日本的时候气色好多了。  
Nathan皱紧的眉头终于可以稍微平复一些了。“我们必须抓紧时间在‘这边’给他制造些麻烦，让他放松在思维空间的警戒。这样我们就能够让Pete进去找到线索——Matt跟Dr. Reid不熟，Pete会更容易找到讯息。”  
“……”  
一屋子的人沉默半晌。Peter认命地开口，“我会联系Sylar。”  
Nathan几个人很明显对于不得不依靠Sylar去做这方面的调查感到非常不爽。但是有些事情并不适合让Nathan现在的势力去插手，而且，很明显有某个熟人在给他们使绊子——他们绝对不想撕破脸的大熟人。  
“所以，算是得出结论了？”Matt疲惫地问。经历双重加幅的结果是极度的疲惫。他现在只想躺到床上好好地睡一觉。  
“Aaron之前有独自做过一些调查。但是他的资料我这里只有很少的一部分。”Nathan将一个文件夹递给Peter。“我相信其他的部分还在他的电脑里。”  
Peter随手翻看了一下，这些资料非常零碎，起不了多大的实际意义。“我们需要查看他的电脑。”  
“说不定还包括办公室里那个。”令人头痛的部分。  
***  
Rossi仍旧一有空就顶着Danny那个丈夫·可疑的Sylar那几乎凝聚成实体的沉重目光上门给Danny做爱心餐——大多数时候是晚餐。虽然他也会做Sylar那一份，虽然Sylar对于食物的味道很满意，虽然Danny对于他的到来非常欢迎，但是不得不说，打扰了夫夫二人独处的Rossi大爷很难在Sylar这里讨到好脸色。  
奇怪的是今天他敲开门的时候那个万年黑脸夫居然没有顶着一张刚喝光了马桶水的臭脸对着他，而是将那张脸送给了客厅茶几上那个看起来非常眼熟的文件夹？  
的确是非常非常非常眼熟。虽然文件夹都长得差不多，但是Rossi绝对一眼就看出来这个文件夹绝对是那·一·个。  
这家伙果然十分可疑。  
满肚子问号加感叹号，但是Rossi大爷依然为心尖儿Danny和自己，当然还有Danny的丈夫Sylar准备了一顿满分的晚餐。  
或者这一桌子的肉加蔬菜只能算是开胃菜？因为那个能不跟自己说话就不跟自己说话的Sylar居然找了个借口要跟自己“单独聊聊”？！  
当Danny被“骗”到书房之后，正题来了。Rossi感到自己的浑身上下每一个毛孔都开始喷张出备战的气息。  
Sylar咬着冰激凌勺子砰一声将自己砸进Peter最喜欢的那个大沙发里，然后将他已经怒瞪了一下午的文件夹扔到Rossi跟前。“这是你们组里那个Hotchner拿给Nathan Petrelli的资料。”  
Rossi把两根眉毛都挑得快接近自己的发际线了。他几乎是用看化学武器的眼神瞪着那个跟自己确实有过数面之缘的文件夹了。  
“我需要更详细更全面的资料。那些东西很可能在他的电脑里——私人的或者是办公室的。你想救Reid，就帮我搞到所有的资料。Rossi先生。”  
“Reid只是昏迷而已，医生和医院会想办法，我想这跟你扯不上什么关系，钟表师傅。”嘴里这么说，Rossi的手已经翻开了那个文件夹。  
“Green Glory”，那个Hotchner曾经让Garcia查过资料的小村庄。熟悉的笔迹在仅仅一页的资料上打了不下十五个问号和批注。不是简单的意外事故？  
“你信不信我无所谓。”Sylar慵懒地说。“我只做我力所能及的事。”  
Rossi死死地盯住对面那个似乎连呼吸都带着香草冰激凌气味的男人，他只看到了坦然，和一丝丝极力隐藏的想要报复的愤怒。“I’m in。”  
“不要让无关的人知道。记得保密。”Sylar勾着嘴角笑了笑。“记得锁门。”然后，转悠上楼去了。  
这个混蛋，还有一池子盘子没洗！Rossi一边在厨房里洗刷一边恨得牙痒痒。Danny怎么就跟这么个人渣结了婚！  
***  
Reid不知道自己是什么时候昏过去的。他睁开眼睛，村子安然无恙，篝火如往日一样熊熊燃烧。人们刚用完晚餐，陆陆续续来到空地上。  
今天是聚会日。  
还是那群人，还是几句不明所以的对话。  
然后，屠戮。  
他惊恐地在血腥四溢的黑暗树林里飘行，经历与前一晚同样血腥残暴的屠杀，品尝比前一晚更加痛苦的无能为力。  
他眼睁睁地看着少女像晨露一样脆弱美好的生命被蹂躏被践踏，在男人被一寸一寸捏碎关节骨骼的痛苦嘶嘶吼声中不住颤抖，在婴儿被烈火徐徐灼烧直至成灰的咳血嚎哭中徒劳试图救助。  
他只能袖手旁观！他没办法救他们！  
痛苦与自责如蚁噬心般折磨着他。整个黑夜，整片森林，毫无怜悯的病态杀戮，无力抵抗的奔逃至死。直至再一次被黑暗吞噬，Reid的耳中依然充斥着燃烧和悲鸣声。  
***  
不知过了多久，Reid再一次醒来。  
篝火在空地上熊熊燃烧，人们刚用完晚餐，陆陆续续来到空地上。  
聚会日。  
陌生来者。  
拒绝。  
杀戮。  
他在血泪中目睹了又一次的屠村之夜，经历了另几个人的痛苦死亡。  
这是Green Glory村民被屠杀那一晚的不断重放。他将被迫身临其境地看完每一个死者被虐杀的过程。他能感受到沸腾鲜血在夜风中缓缓冷却，他能看到到生命离去后那些眼睛突然失去了灵动的色彩变得一片荒芜，他能触碰到泥土和树木被弄得一片黏腻肮脏，他能闻到自己身体里渐渐浓郁的绝望和疯狂的味道。  
他已经无暇去想念Peter，又或者他不得不一刻不停地回想起Peter，如果他不想被这一遍一遍不断重来的疯狂悲剧逼疯的话，他必须时刻让Peter的温暖通过回忆包裹住他。  
那是他保存自己最后清明的守护。

Part XXI  
Rossi可以轻易地搞定Hotchner所有的电脑密码。有几个他知道。有几个用膝盖都能想出来。随便试试，第二天下午他便给Sylar带过去满满一大口袋的资料。当然，一起带过去的还有晚餐的食材——不能饿着Danny心肝宝贝。  
“我们还需要一些烟雾弹。”Sylar肚子里塞满了Rossi做的小牛排，手里端着Rossi买的红酒，眼睛里浏览着Rossi带来的Hotchner调查资料，嘴巴里不忘了跟Rossi“讨论”下一步计划。“我记得你们组里有一个电脑很厉害的胖妞？”  
Rossi决定无视这个渣滓一切令自己不愉快的举动。“那是Garcia。你打算让她成为知情者？”  
“nonono。某个人一直给我们使绊子，我只是想让他分一下心。”  
“需要Garcia做什么？”  
“想尽一切办法调查Green Glory。无论是当年的意外，还是更早之前的事。我们要挖尽他所有想要掩藏的事实真相。”  
Rossi相信这个变态绝对没在Danny跟前露出过现在的表情。绝对没有。“你做什么？”  
“我？找个恰当的时间去见老朋友。”  
***  
死亡。Reid看过、经历过很多的死亡。他明白那种冰冷和虚无。  
受害者。各种难以想像的血腥现场，尸体碎块，飞溅的鲜血。  
甚至是——Maeve的死亡。就在他的跟前。前一刻绽放如花，下一刻破碎染尘。  
他碰触过生命离去的痕迹，尝过喜爱之人消散的痛苦。  
但是这一切曾经的经历都不能让他在一遍又一遍重演的屠杀中幸存。他痛恨自己的记忆，他能记得每一个人曾经幸福快活的样子，记得每一张脸被撕碎的表情。他醒了，他快崩溃了，他挣扎着，他坠亡着。  
他以为自己已经无泪可流，但是他的眼眶未曾干涸；他以为自己已经无力嘶喊，但是他的喉咙一直震颤；他以为自己已经彻底麻木，但是他的心脏仍旧抽紧。  
他是BAU最年轻的一个，他在这里无能为力。  
“你为什么会出现在这里，Spencer Reid？”  
这是屠杀的再一次重现。却出现了另一个声音。  
Reid恍惚地看过去，是一个青年瘦削的身影。他从火光里走出来，柔软的栗色头发里跳跃着小小的火星，眼角流下的泪痕红如鲜血。“你……是谁？”  
“你可以叫我Issac。我是Green Glory的幸存者。这里，是我永不结束的噩梦。”  
***  
“Micah，你别躲了。你明知道我能找到你一次，就能找到你第二次。更何况这么多年你玩躲猫猫的本事就没进步过。”Sylar百无聊赖地说，就快要打哈欠了。  
Micah忍了又忍，最终还是从角落里钻出来，硬硬的头发上还挂着蜘蛛网。“你知道我不想看见你！”  
“啧啧啧。这就是你对待救命恩人的态度？”  
“说得好像你现在就不靠我什么一样。”Micah嫌弃地说。“我知道你为什么来找我。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“别用一副救命恩人的脸对着我，Sylar！”  
“可惜，那是事实。更何况，你现在是在包庇犯人，Micah。”  
“不可能是他，Sylar。”  
“他？Micah，Peter知道的话该有多失望。”  
“……不关你的事，Sylar。”  
“你最好祈祷别让我找到‘他’，Micah。我答应了Danny不杀人，但是没说不折磨。”  
Sylar一转身便消失了。Micah脱力地一屁股坐到地上。  
“他不会的……他一定不会的……”  
***  
“我进不去！这个档案要求的权限太高了！我甚至无法找到任何缝隙钻进去！”Garcia顶着大大的眼袋，呼吸间全是咖啡味。“给我一个权限码！给我一个权限码！”  
Rossi没想到一个周末不见Green Glory的档案就把Garcia折腾成这样子。  
“是服务器在拒绝我！我就算是找到梯子他们也把梯子给我推了！难道现在AI已经进化到这个地步！”  
“Garcia，冷静！你需要休息！”已经被Garcia走来转去神经质扣抓头皮弄得头发一团乱的举动惊呆的Rossi第一个反应就是让她好好睡一觉。“你多久没睡了？”  
“Rossi！Rossi Rossi！我需要一个权限码！我感觉我就像是撞到了一块没有摩擦力的钢板上！连搭梯子挖墙脚都行不通！这真是我人生的耻辱！无论我用什么办法都没法黑进去！我连那个档案的编码尾巴都摸不到！”  
“你先吃点东西，然后好好睡一觉！什么时候你恢复精神了，什么时候我给你弄一个权限码，OK？”  
“吃饭？睡觉？！我怎么可能睡得着！我正面临自我价值的人生最重大考验！我，居然连最基本的第一圈防卫都没能进去！”  
“你想要权限码不？”  
“想！”  
“那就去吃饭睡觉！”  
Garcia终于放弃地摘掉头上一堆乱七八糟的东西准备好好休息一下。Hotchner曾经让她查过一次，资料只有薄薄的一页纸。当时她就觉得奇怪留了个心眼。但是想要继续往下查比登天还难。  
真是比上次被人反入侵还要响亮的一个耳光！  
Rossi转身立刻往Peter的公寓去。要是Sylar弄不到权限码，他们的合作关系就必须再掂量掂量了。  
***  
“对不起Issac，这个月我不能来了。这边出了点事情。”Micah给孤儿院打了个电话。  
那一头青年的声音听起来很失望。但是为了他的安全，Micah不能去。他能操控机械抹去一些痕迹，但是若Sylar跟在他后面去了孤儿院就麻烦了。  
“我会尽快处理好的。孩子们都还好吗？希望他们没给你惹麻烦……嗯，放心，我一切都好。Byebye。”  
挂上电话，Micah转头便对上Peter一脸不可置信的表情。  
“Micah……为什么？”  
这是Micah最不愿意面对的一刻。但是，避无可避。

Part XXII  
“所有的一切起始于七个月前。当时你们并未引起重视——应该说是你根本不觉得是值得你重视的事情。”Rossi坐在Nathan对面，左边是Sylar。多亏了那一大袋的资料，Sylar在Rossi心目中已经从一个渣渣般的危险变态上升到了脖子上带着遥控项圈的变态。  
跟Danny成为朋友意味着Sylar绝对不会动你。  
Nathan冷笑着扫了一眼Sylar，“新的盟友，哈？”  
Sylar一动不动。他快睡着了。  
“Aaron住进了医院，所以我来接手。你对此有任何意见请讲。”  
“Aaron……”Nathan重重地叹了口气。“好吧，你需要什么？”  
“我们只是过来给你打声招呼。不用说谢谢。”Rossi快速有力地撇了撇头。“顺便，借你弟弟一用。”  
“如果他愿意离开Dr. Reid的病房的话。”  
***  
“Green Glory当年发生的并不是简单的意外——那是一场灭绝人性的屠杀。但是有人将所有的档案装进了盒子里还锁在重重钢铁之墙后面。我真不敢相信！整整一个村子50个人包括一半的老人妇女和儿童！七年！整整七年！没有人过问！为什么？！”  
“冷静，胖妞。”Sylar掏了掏耳朵，“你的声音太尖锐了，而我昨儿晚上一整晚没睡脑袋正疼。并不是全都死干净了，OK？不然现在我就可以在家里好好地补眠而不是在这里被你吵得头更痛。”  
Garcia想起之前Rossi再三强调的话，用力地闭了闭眼。深呼吸，Garcia你需要深呼吸！  
“七年前那场屠杀的幸存者，那个时候还是个孩子——但是不会太小，十三岁以上。平静了快七年但是突然开始，到底发生了什么事情……”（用户Rossi已经将用户Sylar拖黑）“Garcia你现在查到了多少Green Glory的事情？”  
“不多。除了让我知道这是一场屠杀没有其他任何用处。”Garcia挫败地说。“我甚至怀疑其他的资料都被清除掉了。但是既然要清除为什么这部分却还留在这里呢？”  
“说明截留下这些资料的人希望有人能发现这个。他手脚够干净甚至没让清理资料的人发现居然还有人偷偷存了一些起来。”Sylar说，“我知道是谁干的。他现在就睡在Peter Petrelli公寓的沙发上。”  
“我以为我们已经达成了共识？”  
“噢噢，Rossi，我这不是告诉你了吗？我需要你去跟他聊聊。我担心我亲自去会稍微玩过头了。”  
***  
“你不能让我的噩梦影响你，Dr. Reid。Shr——看着我，看着我！对，乖孩子，不要听，不要想，只是看着我……”Issac伸出双手紧紧地捂住Reid的耳朵，他紧紧地凑过去，额头碰额头鼻尖触鼻尖。“你只需要看着我的眼睛……”  
他左眼的瞳孔中蔓延出金色的细细纹路，闪耀着弥漫着覆盖左眼的黑色。  
Reid瘫软着身体半陷在Issac的怀里。无止境的噩梦洗礼令他濒临崩溃。但是Issac的声音和体温带着柔和的安抚，令他几近粉碎的精神缓缓沉静。一阵清凉轻柔地将身外的火与血隔离到一个安全的距离。  
“好些了吗？”Issac摸摸他的额头。  
“好多了，谢谢。你……”  
“这是我的梦，你是怎么进来的？迷路了？”  
“迷路？是的，我迷路了……我从天堂，走进了死循环的地狱……”  
“shr……你需要好好睡一觉。睡吧……”  
***  
“他还是不肯说？”  
Danny摇摇头。“他一直对Peter说‘对不起’，但是其他的一个字都不肯说。”  
Sylar扯着嘴角冷冷一笑。“Rossi，看你的了。”  
Rossi恶狠狠地瞪了Sylar一眼，走过去坐到沙发上。  
Micah正蜷成一团缩在最舒适的那个单人沙发上，警惕地看着他就像是一只暗中磨厉了爪子的小兽。  
“你好，你可以叫我Rossi。”

Part XXIII  
“Well done，Rossi！让我们赶快结束这个！”终于可以离开这个烦人的地方~Parker太太的冰激凌~香草味的冰激凌~独占Danny~打住！“嗯哼！Rossi，你有开车吗？”  
Rossi摸出手机，“Garcia，我需要Golden Sunshine的地址。”  
Sylar在他身后与Danny吻别——嗯~布丁里加了蓝莓。  
“发到你手机上了。一切顺利！”  
“那个胖妞？真好使。”  
“你再用这样令人感到不舒服的措辞，我不保证接下来的时间你能保持自我舒适的状态。”Rossi从牙缝里把单词一个一个地蹦出来。“你，明白？”  
“……”Sylar极端蔑视地闭上眼睛，斜靠在椅背上。他的牙好痒，想念Danny的脖子，还有耳垂。他的耳后很敏感，所以他不会在有外人在的时候碰那里。  
“你老实点，我们才能尽快解决这件事。不要让Danny为你担心，人渣。”  
“Ooooookay，daddy。”  
“一小时车程，你可以睡一会儿。”  
“Ooooookay，daddy。”  
***  
“有人快到了。”Issac揉着Reid的头发，捋得乱糟糟，然后揉得更乱。  
Reid将头枕在Issac的腿上，闭着眼睛不想动。“谁？”  
“他们想要救你。”Issac呐呐地说，他的眼神恍恍惚惚，他的吐息带着某种怀念的香气。  
“……Peter？”  
“David Rossi。Gabriel Gray。”  
“他们为什么要救我？我只是在睡觉。”  
“睡糊涂了？我们三米外的森林里正有一场永无止尽的屠杀。整个村子里无论男女老幼，全都被凌虐致死。”  
“整个村子一共有50人。被杀死的41个，活下来9个。你是那对双胞胎中的一个。”  
Issac抓弄Reid头发的手一顿，随即恢复了抚弄。“我有一个妹妹。她叫Misa。”  
“她唱歌很好听。”  
“嗯。没有人比得上她。”  
“你笑起来很好看。”  
“你闭着眼睛怎么看得见我在笑？”  
“因为我在梦里。”Reid扁扁嘴，“但是我找不到Misa，自从我离开‘天堂’，我便看不见她了。你把她藏到哪儿了？”  
“你之前在哪里见过她？”  
“我看到过平静的村庄。你们还是孩子，你们手牵着手，站在篝火边唱歌。篝火上飘荡着火焰的精灵，你们的歌声将她们染成金色。”  
“你到底是怎么来到这里的——这个，囚禁着我的地狱？”Issac细长的手指沿着Reid脸颊的轮廓轻轻地滑下去，滑下去，溜过脖子，溜过领口，拧开扣子，覆上胸口。温热的年轻的皮肤，平稳的心跳，可爱的乳头随着胸口的起伏在他的掌心轻蹭。  
“告诉我，Reid。你·是·怎么过来的？”他的指尖在Reid的胸口微微施压。他的指甲陷入Reid的皮肤，带来刺痛感。  
Reid还是闭着眼一动不动。“我只是每天晚上趴在篝火边睡觉而已。”  
Issac缓慢地将手收回来，又插入Reid的一头卷毛里。“篝火？”  
“嗯，我带你去看看？”他坐起来，将扣子扣上。“走？”  
两个人手牵手地来到熊熊燃烧的篝火边。Reid将自己每天睡觉的地方指给他看。  
“你——每天都飘在火上？”Issac怀疑地看向Reid。  
“因为，我只是一个幽灵。”Reid放开Issac的手，周围灼烧的血腥味席卷上来。他的双脚飘离地面，缓缓移动到篝火上空。“这样在夜里我才不会感到寒冷。”  
“你真是我的奇迹之星，Spencer Reid。”Issac惊喜地随着Reid飘起来。在他的眼中，Reid身后出现了一个蓝色的光环，飘荡着形如烟圈。他能看到光环那边的场景——屠杀发生前的日子，幸福、平静、单纯而无知地快乐着。但是当他着迷地伸出手想要碰触，那光圈便晃荡着变小了，将他与“天堂”的距离牢牢地控制在一臂的范围外。  
Reid趴在半空中，有趣地看着他在虚空中伸着手探过去探过来。  
Issac试了很多次，但是每一次的结果都一样。“为什么！为什么！为什么你要这样对我！”他几近崩溃地跳到地面上，孩子气地跺着脚走来走去。“为什么你要把我关在这看不到希望的地方，Micah！为什么，Micah！”  
Reid发现他的左眼开始迸发出金色，周围的空气中开始隐隐散发出灼烧味。他飞扑下去摁住Issac。“冷静，Issac！Shr……看着我。我在这里，看着我。Issac！”  
“为什么，Micah？”Issac涣散的瞳孔已经完全变成了金色。他的视线穿过Reid看向虚空，口中一直重复着这句话，浑身虚软。  
Reid不知道他到底遇到了什么，只是将他紧紧抱住，就像是抱着一个迷路的孩子。  
灼热的空气渐渐退回到安全的距离之外。尖叫声依然在传来，但是现在听起来很遥远。  
***  
“真是个甜蜜的地方，孤儿院。”Sylar从车上跳下来，伸了个懒腰。  
Rossi皱着眉头说，“这里有孩子。”  
“孤儿院当然有孩子。”Sylar嗤笑了一声。“有二十多个。还有一个成年人。嗯——在底楼的厨房里。或许我们可以去蹭一顿饭吃。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我能听善辩。”  
一大群孩子在房子前的草坪上玩耍。  
“噢我的天！孩子！”年幼脆弱+不懂事太活泼=禁不住折腾+必须小心轻巧=麻烦透顶+需要大量耐心=容易因为他们惹得Danny对他生气。  
Rossi讥讽地笑回去，“你怕孩子？”  
“我怕Danny。”Sylar忍住翻白眼的冲动，狠狠地深呼吸两次，然后换上Gabriel的表情走向那群孩子。  
Rossi了然地笑笑，让Sylar去打头阵，自己落在后面图个清静。其实挺会讨小孩子喜欢的嘛，几句话那群孩子就争先恐后地要带他去找Issac——孤儿院的大家长。“就是这里。”他揣好电话，迈步跟上去。

Part XXIV  
“你得好好睡一觉，Issac。”Reid认真地对Issac说。后者正软趴趴地倒在地上，头枕在他的腿上。  
Issac无力地摆摆手。“在这里就说明你一直在睡觉——肉体。”  
“睡前故事？”  
“你想听什么？”  
“sandman。”  
“噢，那可不适合作为睡前故事。”  
***  
栗色头发的青年背对着他们站在暖色调的厨房里，一刀一刀切着土豆，发出哒哒哒的声响，混着空气中食材经过烹饪发出的暖烘烘的香气。  
这是家的味道。  
Rossi扯着嘴角笑。厨房的味道总是令人联想到家。  
当然Sylar总是破坏他情绪的一个——他一脸无聊地靠在长长的餐桌边上开始啃苹果，一口一声响。“刚刚那个叫Lucy的小鬼给的，很甜。不过只有这一个。”他摆出无辜脸对着转头瞪他的Rossi耸耸肩，手里红红的苹果已经被啃了一半。  
Rossi叹口气，对Issac语气无奈地说：“不好意思，家长不在。”  
Sylar朝天翻个大大的白眼，继续啃。  
Issac依然背对着他们，将切好的材料都倒进汤锅里。“水果的话，储藏室还有。你们可以随便吃。”  
“这位绅士过来找你可不是为了吃水果。”Sylar将果核抛出一条完美的弧线扔进垃圾桶。  
“我知道你们过来是为了什么。Misa都告诉我了。”Issac弯腰调小火，解下围裙，终于转身直面两个不速之客。“等孩子们吃完晚饭都上床睡觉了我再跟你们走，行吗？”  
Rossi看了看外边笑得无忧无虑的孩子们，点了点头。  
Sylar发出一声不赞同的低吼，但是随即走进来的Peter和Micah都死死地瞪着他，他不爽地哼了声，钻进储藏室找苹果。  
见到Micah走进来，Issac整个人都变得……彻底活过来了似的，脸上闪着光一般。“Micah，你来了。”  
“我很抱歉，Issac。”Micah快步走过去站到Issac前面，将其他人挡在他身后。  
Issac眼神暗了暗，但还是笑着拥抱跟他差不多一样高的年轻人。“请你帮我照看着孤儿院，Micah。”  
Micah紧紧地将Issac锁在自己的双臂之中，将脸闷在他肩头。“我不能让他们带你走……Misa没了，我不能再失去你。”  
Issac的身躯变得僵硬。“Micah，你在说些什么？Misa会陪着你的。她就在楼上的卧室里。”  
“Issac……七年了，她已经死了七年了！”Micah大吼，红着眼睛。  
Issac默默将他推开，僵硬着脊背走上楼。  
Micah窸窸窣窣地追上去。Peter紧随其后。  
Sylar提着一筐苹果从储藏室出来。“Rossi，别去凑热闹。你得看着厨房。”  
Rossi瞪着眼睛抓个苹果出来咬。  
***  
从王国某个非常非常偏僻的山村里走出来两个天才。他们是一对兄妹，身披水神的荣光。  
国王的探子发现山村的所在受到水神的泽福。国王对这块福地心生贪念，但是村民们不愿意离开自己的故土。  
于是在一个夜晚，一伙穷凶极恶的山贼血洗村庄。他们杀死了每一个能呼吸的生命，抢光了每一幢房屋里的财物，然后一把火烧毁了所有的罪证。  
兄妹俩游学归家，却只看到曾经的家园只剩一片焦土。他们发誓要复仇，却最终发现无法对抗整个皇室。  
国王厚颜无耻地在过去村庄的残骸上修建起自己的行宫，贵族们纷纷跟随国王在那片曾经宁静的森林里修筑自己的庄园。  
但是他们都不知道这个村庄的福泽来自森林中央那片终年结冰的湖。圣德橘仂众神中的一位长眠在湖底，每当阳光照到湖中央的时候信徒们能够在冰面上看到她安详的睡颜。  
兄妹俩以生命向那位沉睡在湖底之神献祭。  
之后持续七年的干旱彻底毁掉了这个王国。在更加漫长的时间里，沙漠覆盖了所有的国土。直到数百年后，有商旅看到了这片广博沙漠中出现的绿洲，死寂之地才渐渐出现了人迹。  
Reid说，“果然不适合作为睡前故事。但是sandman的说法是怎么来的？”  
“商旅们行走在沙漠中总是得祈求上天的保佑。因为哥哥出现的时候总是伴随着沙暴，死伤无数；他还会利用沙给人们植入噩梦。他杀死了很多很多的人。但是人们都喜欢他的妹妹，因为从她来的方向人们总能找到绿洲。”  
Issac坐起来，握着Reid的手。“你应该准备准备，Reid。Micah来了，还带着Peter Petrelli。你必须想办法从我的梦里出去，回到你自己的梦里去。不然你永远也无法醒来。”  
“那你？”  
“我？我还在等。等Micah放松警惕的那一天。他比我强，正面对上我无法战胜他。”  
“Micah？”  
“对，Micah。我无法割舍的——Micah……”  
***  
“Issac，这屋里没有其他人。Misa已经死了七年了，你……”Micah站在门口，看着Issac默默地坐在床边露出一脸无助的表情。  
“Misa就在这里。她只是出去了没在家而已。”Issac红着眼睛说。  
“除了你，根本没有别人看到她！”  
“Micah！”  
“你该醒了，Issac……”Micah走过去，扶着他的左肩。“你需要帮助，Issac。”  
“不要叫我Issac！”Issac挥手打开Micah的手。“不要再叫我Issac！”  
Micah大吃一惊地愣在那里，看着渐渐露出疯狂神色的青年眼睛变得酸涩。  
Peter走过去将Micah拉到自己身后，戒备地看着站在床边喘着粗气的Issac。  
“为什么，Issac？”青年扑通一声跪下，虚握着双手浑身颤抖。他似乎在竭尽全力地隐忍着什么并因此而痛苦万分。  
Micah很担心，但是Peter拉着他不让他靠前去。“Peter……”  
“去叫Sylar上来。”  
Micah担忧地看着缩成一团的Issac，又看了看一脸坚定的Peter，点点头转身下楼去。  
当Sylar跟在Micah身后嚼着苹果走上楼来，却看到Peter倒在床上，而Issac则晕倒在床边的地板上。“噢，我的天！这是怎么回事！Rossi！！！！”  
“我是个FBI，不是厨子！更不是救火员！”Rossi嘟嘟囔囔地走上来，围裙还没摘掉。“这是怎么回事！”

Part XXV  
Peter站在一片空白里。他嗅得到Reid的气息，无处不在。他并不清楚为什么自己一碰到Issac就来到了这个地方，但是这里很有可能就是Reid已经变成一片空白的梦境。  
这是找到Reid并唤醒他的绝佳机会。Sylar会照看好他的身体，Issac不可能会是Sylar的对手。而且，Peter相信Micah不会从中作梗。  
Peter想了想，站在原地闭上眼睛。这次他只能赌一把了。  
***  
“好像有人在叫我。”Reid挠挠耳朵。他的耳朵从刚才开始就一直在发热，现在还开始发痒。  
Issac冷冰冰地笑了笑。“你赶紧顺着那声音回到你自己的地方去，待会儿Micah过来，你就再也回不去了。”  
“难道是Peter！”这个猜想令Reid感到一阵振奋。他站起来，试图找到声音传来的方向。  
Issac原本靠在幸存的树干上安静地闭着眼睛，但是过了好一阵Reid还在他周围没头绪地转来转去。“你根本一点进展都没有……”  
“我觉得声音离得很近，但是我找不到具体是从哪里传出来的。”  
Issac叹了口气。“你找找这附近有什么东西显得非常格格不入，那就很有可能是你回家的突破口。”  
Reid笑着点点头，“谢谢你，Issac。”  
“我只是在为自己清理战场而已，免得你在这里待会儿碍手碍脚。”  
Reid只当他说了句“不用谢”，低头躬身开始四处寻找线索。  
***  
Peter细细回忆属于Reid的小窝的各个细节。他尝试在这个空白的地方重建那个充满了Reid生活痕迹的地方。  
木制的门，上面被Reid划了一条不明显的痕迹；塞满了书的很多很多个书架，上面大部分的书他都没看过；软软的沙发上面总是有两块暖软的毯子；冰箱里的食物大部分都是他买的——包括牛奶；厨房不大，Reid会做味道不错的三明治……  
原来他已经在Reid的生活中遗留下这么多自己的痕迹。他修复这栋小小的公寓，一点一点，跟他记忆里分毫不差。  
进展出乎意料地顺利。  
他睁开眼睛，置身熟悉的客厅。饭桌上还放着Reid用来喝牛奶的玻璃杯，薄薄的一层奶渍淀在杯底——这家伙，又忙着去上班忘了把杯子放进洗碗槽。  
Peter走进Reid的卧室，里面是空的，没有床铺，没有小书架，只有大敞的玻璃窗，吹进来的风撩动窗帘，显出墙角一株不起眼的风铃草沾染了露水。  
这里怎么会有风铃草？  
Peter疑惑地走过去，蹲下身轻轻触碰那株看起来非常脆弱的植物。那株风铃草因他的轻触娇羞似的轻颤，抽出细长的花穗，在他惊讶的注视下绽放出一小串淡紫色的花朵。  
“Spencer……？”  
风铃草轻轻地摇晃，在猝然变暗的环境里散发出浅浅柔和的光亮。  
月光般的银色光辉从窗外照进来，映亮一小块地板。  
Peter在那束光里坐下来，看着风铃草柔软而坚韧地开放在照不到光亮的墙角绽放着属于自己的光。  
淡紫色的星状花朵闪烁出小小的光圈，晃晃悠悠地飘向Peter，停在他胸口。  
Peter看进去，Reid正在夜色里弯着腰东张西望，似乎在找什么东西。  
“Spencer！”Peter忍不住叫他，随即又觉得自己这个样子真蠢。或许他根本听不到自己的声音。  
但是影像里Reid的反应很明显听到了他的声音，正转了个弯往自己这个方向走过来。  
Peter赶紧继续叫他，看着他一步一步靠近，心里的喜悦越来越满涨。  
***  
“Issac！我找到了！这里有一株风铃草！我从没在这里看到过风铃草！”Reid兴奋地蹲到那株淡紫色的风铃草跟前。但是他看了很久，除了它出现得奇怪，并没有其他特异之处。  
Issac不咸不淡地摆摆手，“赶紧找到路离开我的地方，Micah快来了。既然他把你关在梦境里醒不来，待会儿若是看到你，他肯定不会放过你的。”  
“那你怎么办？”  
“他杀不了我。不然，他早就这么干了。”  
“……那，你自己小心些。我会过来找你的，Issac。战胜他，回到真实的世界。”  
“少废话！赶快走！别留在这里拖我后腿！”Issac一改病怏怏的模样，笔挺地站起来，一黑一金的眼睛绽放出惊人的神采，看向燃烧着的森林深处。  
他口中的Micah正在靠近，一路踩过火烧的灰烬和惨死的血肉。  
Reid回过头，在突然变得黑暗的角落里努力寻找刚刚还绽放的风铃草——在昏暗里，一株又一株风铃草从黑暗中抽出绿叶绽放出淡紫色的花朵，通体散发出淡淡的柔光，引导他前进的方向。  
Reid突然就感到心里无比安定。他熟悉这柔光带给他的感觉，那是Peter。他沿着风铃草的路标一步一步向前走，直到摸到一道熟悉的门——他那间小公寓的门，木质的，上面还有一条非常轻细的划痕。  
到家了！Reid满心欣喜地转动门把推开门——  
***  
Peter看着那个小小的光圈像烟圈一样消散，心里不由开始感到担忧。但是楼下传来了开门的声音。他冲出Reid的房间，几乎是一跃跳到客厅里。  
“Spencer！”  
那正是沿着发光的风铃草走回来的Reid。  
Peter心里的欢喜和某种柔软而强悍的情感满溢出来，冲昏了他的脑子，他扑过去将Reid紧紧地抱在怀里。感觉到Reid以同样的方式回拥，因为脸埋在他项窝里而导致那声“Peter”变得闷声闷气，Peter彻底放心了。  
他一直提在嗓子眼儿的心终于能放到肚子里了。  
Peter抬起Reid的头，吧唧一口亲在他额头上：“担心死我了，Spencer。”  
***  
Issac笔直地站在原地，他在等，等着那个人一步一步靠近，最后在与他吐息相交的距离里站定。  
从森林里走出来的青年有着棕色的柔软的头发，左黑右金的眼睛。他们面对面地站着，就像是镜子的外和里。他亲昵地用自己的鼻尖轻擦Issac的。“这段时间过得还好吗，Issac？”  
“Micah，今天就让这一切都停止吧，我厌了。”

Part XXVI  
“你明知道自己打不过我。”Micah轻抚Issac的脸颊，将那些遮挡他面孔的头发捋到耳后。“从小到大，每一次你都得靠别人才能勉强压制住我。而你刚刚把唯一可能帮上你的人送回去了。”  
“这一次可不一定。”听到Micah的话，Issac的瞳孔不由一缩。原来Micah知道Reid在这里——甚至根本就是他放Reid进来的。  
“不要误会，那个家伙为什么会到这里来我也不知道——毕竟我也是刚刚才闻到他离开了。这一次要怎么办？还是打一架？你毫无胜算。”  
Issac一掌将Micah从自己身边推开。“我有Misa留给我的力量。”  
Micah脸色骤变。“你不要胡说，Issac。”  
“我知道你不想承认她已死的事实。但是逃避现实并不能带来什么益处。我们都沉浸在过去太久了，Micah。让我们放开他们，让他们去该去的地方吧。”Issac缓缓地抬起右手，清澈的水流从他脚下渗出，缓缓形成一道水墙。  
Micah赤红了眼睛瞪着他，金色的细沙窸窸窣窣地环绕着他犹如一个漩涡。“Misa还活着！”  
Issac难过地看着另一个自己，咬住下唇让水墙铺天盖地向着Micah涌去。“我会陪着你的，Micah。”  
***  
Reid缓缓地睁开眼睛，期望着能第一眼就看到Peter。但是他的病房里很安静，一盏小小的壁灯在他床头散发着微弱的光。  
他浑身无力，连抬起手都非常吃力。Reid努力了好几次，不得不乖乖继续躺在床上。  
不多时一个护士推开门走进来，惊喜地看到沉睡已久的病人已经睁开了眼睛。“您醒了，真是太好了。Petrelli医生一直非常担心呐。”她摁响了床头的呼叫器。“医生马上就会过来。”  
Reid微笑着表示感谢。他期待着Peter穿着白大褂风风火火地推门走进来。但是来的却是一位头发斑白的老医生。他不由得一阵失望。  
“在找Peter？”老医生一边为他做检查一边说。“他今天休息呐。之前他天天一有时间就守在你病房里，今天好不容易才被我们弄回家去好好休息一下。明天你就能见到他啦。”他笑得很慈祥，拍了拍Reid的头。“一切正常，好好休息。”  
Reid扁扁嘴，乖乖闭上眼睛。  
***  
水墙和沙壁激烈地缠斗。沙子被水流卷进自己的范围然后吞噬。  
Micah阴沉地怒吼，但是面对完全一面倒的颓势无能为力。他肩上趴着的女孩儿渐渐消失，最终消散在渐渐明朗的夜色里。  
Issac的水流愈发壮大。它一层一层刮开沙壁的护卫，将Micah淹没。  
“Micah，Misa在七年前的那个夜晚就已经死了。”Issac流着眼泪说。“我们亲眼看见的，她被那些人……”  
“闭嘴！不要再说了！”Micah在流水的包围下尖利地嘶吼。“闭嘴！闭嘴！”  
“她死了！就在那片野莓灌木丛里——为了让我……们能逃走！”Issac穿过流水走到Micah身边，抓住他的下颚迫使他与自己对视。“你是这么自私，Micah。你把我们全都困在这里，让悲剧日日夜夜重复，仅仅是为了维系你那个一触即破的幻象。我每时每刻都只能听到人们的惨叫和烈火烧灼的声音……这太残忍了……”  
他狠狠地晃动Micah已经毫无的身躯。“放了他们，Micah。让他们去吧。”  
两张一模一样的脸对视着对方。眼泪同时从两双眼睛里流出来。  
“我会陪着你，就像小时候一样。我们是一体的，无论何时何地，我们都会在一起。放开他们，让他们安息吧，Micah……”  
Micah软软地跪下来。他嚎哭着在Issac脚边蜷缩成一团。  
Issac笔直地站在那里，仰着头看向终于不再被烈火和鲜血染红的星空。  
森林里的火焰熄灭了。散落在地上的残破尸块全都消失不见。时间永远停留在那一刻的人们从地上站起来，化作明亮的萤火像流星一样飞上天空，与那些星星融为一体。  
Issac看着最后一个微笑着离去的少女，不由伸出手去，抓了满手的星光绽放如花。他跪下，将Micah紧紧抱住。“就只剩我们俩了，Micah。我会陪着你的。永远永远。”  
***  
“要怎么办？把他交给警察？”Sylar讥讽地说。“或者我直接把他……？”他伸出食指，顺带邪恶至极地舔了舔嘴角。  
Rossi真想一枪把这混蛋给嘣了。  
“把他带回去。Nathan会处理好的。”Peter拍拍一直沉默的Micah。  
Micah将那个依然沉睡的青年背起，一行人上了车。“不要杀他，Sylar。我们把他关起来，隔绝他的力量，都可以。不要杀他。”  
Rossi闭着嘴巴开车。这些事情他直觉不要插手。但是，一旦Sylar有动手的意思，他一定会掏枪给他来一子弹。  
“有这俩圣人在，我能动手么？”Sylar哼了一声。  
Peter挂上电话。“Nathan会处理的。另一辆车就扔那儿？”  
“你哥的，无所谓。”Sylar掏出一个苹果，嘎吱咬了一口。不能对那个看起来脆脆骨一样的男人动手，他很不高兴。但是Micah一定会挡在他跟前——不能彻底撕破脸的人物前三名之一。  
“Micah，我想Issac会被关到大楼里。他之前下手的几个人都是当初我们清扫的时候漏掉的人，所以……”Peter说。“但是他竟然想对Spencer和Victoria下手！”  
Micah将Issac紧紧地抱在自己怀里，“我很抱歉……但是，不能全怪他。”  
Sylar和Peter对视一眼。“我们先回医院。”  
David Rossi在，有些话不能说。  
Rossi暗自翻了个白眼，闷头开车。你们不说，难道我就不会让Hotchner去问Nathan Petrelli？当大爷我只会当冤大头么。

Part XXVII  
Victoria醒了。Reid醒了。Hotchner也醒了。  
Sylar高高兴兴地霸占了Peter的小公寓趁着这几天要跟Danny过二人世界。  
Matt一副功成身退的样子当天就买了机票走了。Ando则计划着怎么联系上Hiro让他也过来——对Hiro的逼婚仍在继续，Ando不打算现在就回日本。  
BAU小组偷偷摸摸地在Hotchner的病房里开了个庆祝会，虽然Reid还坐在轮椅上。  
这一切似乎皆大欢喜。  
但是Micah带着Issac进了隔离间。他们拒绝跟别人沟通，两个人安安静静地自我封闭在令无数能力者都恨之入骨的小牢房里。  
Hotchner对自己的梦闭口不提。  
Reid和Peter一直没能碰面——Peter来的时候Reid总是在睡觉，而Reid熬着不睡的时候Peter总是被其他的事情绊住。他们傻乎乎地互相给对方留小纸条，直到Peter成为了Reid的复健专职医师。  
“我真想你，Peter。”Reid趴在Peter的肩上说，对方正抱扶着他让他从轮椅上站起来。  
Peter艰难地拍了拍Reid毛茸茸的头。“认真点。”  
Reid心满意足地整个靠在Peter身上。“感觉我们很久没见面了。”  
Peter哼了哼。“Dr. Reid，请让我能够好好完成自己的工作，好吗？”  
Reid扁扁嘴。他觉得快活极了，跟Peter呆在一起——单独的。他甚至想跟梦里一样亲吻Peter看起来红嘟嘟的嘴。Peter的怀抱暖暖的很舒服，跟梦里一样。Peter的吻一定也会跟梦里一样又温柔又甜蜜。  
***  
Claire站在隔离窗外，看着Micah和Issac肩并肩地坐在里面，神情纯洁得就像涉世未深的孩子。有时候她会忍不住想，Noah站在外边这样看着被关在里面的人心里是个什么感受。至少她无法坦然地站在这里，满心漠然。  
现在的隔离措施非常严厉。Claire甚至无法听到他们在说些什么，但是她明白，Micah若是想出来，这些东西都拦不住他。他们躲在里面，选择的是逃避。  
Claire突然很想念Danny。那个救赎了Sylar的男人，他洁净的灵魂，他坚韧的信念，他澄明的盲眼，他光耀的笑容。  
***  
“欢迎回来，Reid！噢，真不敢相信你居然离开我们那么长一段时间！”Garcia给了Reid一个大大的拥抱。  
Reid努力地笑着回应每一个人充满欣喜的问候。但是一旦转过头，他便忍不住耷拉下肩膀，绷紧嘴角。  
Peter离开了，带着他不大的行李箱。他在匡提科的工作已经结束。  
Reid对着独自一人的公寓食不下咽。他翻开了自己最喜欢的书，但是一个字也看不进去。  
或许他在那个奇怪的梦境里陷得太久了，就快分不清现实与梦境的区别。  
他摸出手机，给Peter发了一条短讯。“你到家了吗？”  
回信很快来了。“刚到，正在收拾行李。”  
Reid看着屏幕有些呆愣。差不多五分钟之后才哆哆嗦嗦地回复道，“你早点休息吧。晚安。”  
“你也是。晚安 :D”  
居然还回了一个表情符！Reid忍不住笑，然后总算能够躺床上睡觉了。他把手机放在枕边，让屏幕停留在短信界面，然后闭上了眼睛。

Part XXVIII  
“告诉我，你为什么要那么做？”Peter看着Micah。  
对方保持沉默。他避开Peter的视线，不愿与他对视。  
Peter叹了口气，挨着Micah坐下。“你当年失踪的两个月就是跟他们在一起，对吗？OK，我知道你不想说。但是，Micah，我们需要真相。”  
“那毫无意义。”Issac安抚地拍了拍Micah的手。  
Peter从这个Issac身上只感受到宁静与平和。他的拷贝能力也没能窥视拿神器的力量一丝一毫。“他们会将你关在这里，直到死亡。”  
“我只是祈求安静。”Issac微笑，他的表情比之前在孤儿院的时候还要祥和，就像是一位僧侣在历尽劫难之后终于在临终前参悟禅的真谛。此时此刻，生死无谓。  
***  
Hotchner选择了波特兰作为自己短暂休假的最后一战。今天的天气美妙极了。阳光里沾染着树叶绿色的香气，就连咖啡馆厚厚的玻璃也挡不住她美妙的气息。这样悠闲地时光在记忆力是那么遥远而稀少，Hotchner转头看向外面街道上闲适欢乐的人群，惊讶Nathan居然迟到了。  
他一下一下转动手下的咖啡杯，上面沾染的咖啡渍显得肮脏。  
“为了你这个约会，我不得不推掉三个会议，Aaron。”迟到的家伙终于出现了。Nathan穿着铁灰色的西装，头发略微凌乱。  
“我正在休假。这里是我计划中的最后一站。”Hotchner不咸不淡地说。  
前来续杯的服务员有着傲人的胸围，制服的小短裙显得俏皮可爱。她有意无意地把视线在两个英俊男人之间来回打转，然后帮Hotchner填满了咖啡杯，又给Nathan上了一杯拿铁。  
“但是我没有。”Nathan挑剔地看了看显得粗糙的杯具。“找我什么事？”  
Hotchner心里有些焦躁，他的食指在餐桌上轻轻地敲击，直敲得Nathan满心里火气乱窜。  
“到底什么事？我可没那个闲时间看你在这里发呆。”  
“关于你弟弟，Peter。”  
闻言，Nathan挑高了眉。“我不懂你的意思，Aaron。”  
“我也没想到我会有今天，Nathan。”  
看着Hotchner露出极为鲜见的微笑，Nathan不知为何竟然有种脊背发凉的错觉。  
***  
“你考虑的时间够长了，Peter。”钟表店早餐时间。Sylar端上三人份的早餐，但是拒绝为Peter提供咖啡。他们——他和Danny——早餐都习惯了喝牛奶。  
“我不知道告诉他是不是正确的选择。”Peter心不在焉地把盘子里的煎蛋戳过去戳过来，黄色的蛋黄在盘子里四处流溢。  
Danny吃吃地笑，嘴角沾满了乳白色的奶渍。“你听起来就像是一个深陷单恋的可怜人。”  
“你最近看太多莎士比亚了，Danny。”Sylar吊着嗓子说。事实上他非常乐于和Peter开一些小玩笑。“Dr. Reid绕口令一般的说话习惯已经把他彻底缠死。”  
“你的态度真的不像是一个困扰友情的人。”Danny转着蓝色的眼睛，看起来快活极了。“保持一定距离同样可以是朋友。你却在伤脑筋要不要向Dr. Reid坦白一切——你打算向他求婚？”  
“Danny！”Peter涨红了脸。  
Sylar则是放声大笑。“你家里的母老虎会同意？”  
Peter留下一个“我受够你们了”的瞪视，吞下快被他戳成蜂窝煤的煎蛋，擦擦嘴起身离开。  
***  
“我真担心哪天出现场我得把他从排水沟里捡起来。”Rossi说。  
Garcia表示赞同地点点头，“他居然也有忘记背数据的时候。其实我都已经准备好被他再一次吓呆了。”  
Morgan皱着眉头没说话。  
反而是Blake肯定地说，“是那个Peter。”  
“没错，是那个Peter。”Rossi叹着气。“嘿，我说，我们当中有恐同者吗？”话音未落收到齐刷刷四对白眼。“OK，OK。那么我们现在是确认了？”  
“男主角还懵懵懂懂呢。”Blake摇摇头。“这种事情不该是当事人自己想明白么？”  
“照Reid那发射弧，不推他一把估计得等到我儿子都结婚了。”JJ说。Reid上次临跟Maeve见面之前打退堂鼓的事情她记忆犹新。  
事实上Reid在感情上总是带着一种深切的自卑。他会陷入一段恋爱，但是总担心对方会认为他是个怪胎从而裹足不前。  
“那位Peter呢？”Blake又问。  
Garcia吐吐舌头，“估计在这方面的反射弧比Reid还长。”  
几个人一起长叹。  
“我是真的很担心Reid会不会一头栽进排水沟里去。”Rossi强调。“所以，你们谁出面？”

Part XXIX  
Reid梦见Peter在厨房里，餐桌上放着一杯牛奶。他就这么走过去靠在餐桌边看着男人在那里忙碌。  
“真是个不错的家伙，对吧？”  
Reid猛然回头，看到Issac微笑着站在自己身后不远处。“Issac！”  
“嗨，Reid。”Issac对他挥挥手。  
“你……看起来有些不一样了。”  
“是吗？”对方又笑，抿起的嘴角带着淡淡的邪气。  
“我又梦到你了。难道我又晕倒了？”Reid不太自在地说。  
二人四周的一切开始急速地消失，最终化为一片空白。  
“没人告诉你？”Issac看上去有些吃惊。  
Reid怀疑地微微眯起眼睛，“我应该知道什么？”  
“啊，你已经开始怀疑了对吗？”Issac咯咯咯地笑起来。“你真可爱，难怪Peter这么喜欢你。哦，别这样怀疑我，他现在每天都来见我，想不知道都难。你已经成功在他心里占据了很重要的地位，恭喜呐。”  
Reid感到自己的脸就跟烧起来一样发烫。他想要说些什么反驳Issac，但是他明白说些什么那家伙都会看穿他。  
“为什么不去见他呢，Reid？我真受不了每天他过来我都得听着他一边盘问我一边大声地在心里苦恼你的事情。”说完，Issac就转身消失了。  
房间再一次出现。Peter端着海鲜意面放到餐桌上，微笑着凑过来亲吻Reid有些僵直的嘴唇。“可以吃饭了。你怎么了，Spencer？”  
Reid无法自控地回答，“没事，Pete。”然后自动地轻轻回吻，坐到桌边。“真香啊。”  
Peter微笑着在他对面坐下，拿起了叉子。  
***  
“你动用了你的能力。”Peter不满地看着Issac。  
Issac回头看了看Micah——他仍然在睡，绵长地呼吸着。“我在帮你，Peter。每一天每一天，你都带着你满脑子的脑电波污染过来影响我安静的生活。既然想，为什么不动手要回来？”  
这一刻Peter感到Issac的笑容刺眼得讨厌。“你把这些称之为‘安静的生活’？让Micah就这么跟你在这个像坟墓一样的地方等死？”  
“噢，Peter，善良的幼子。如果你也像我一样曾被困在那个地方，你也会感激能被关在这样安静的地方。”Issac眯着眼睛说。“你认为，我去见了谁？入了谁的梦？”  
“Spencer。你要是敢再对他做什么——”Peter咬着牙，恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“不要那么紧张，我什么也没做。你猜猜看我在他的梦里看到了什么？”Issac看着Peter的眼神突然充满了柔软的微笑。“他梦见你们在一起，就像Micah为他捏造的记忆一样。你想念亲吻他的感觉吗？或许他也挺想你的。”  
Peter猛地站起来，快速地离开。他一边走一边掏出手机给Reid打电话。“Spencer？”  
“Peter？Hey，早上好。”Reid还有些迷糊的声音传来。  
Peter抓着手机，突然不知道该说什么好。他心里是那么担心Reid，接通了电话整个脑袋却全蒙了。  
“Peter？发生什么事了？”  
“没，没事。我就只是……确认你目前一切OK。”  
“Peter……是不是有什么我该知道的事情？”Reid的声音听起来有些犹豫，而且颇为小心翼翼。  
Peter沉默。Reid细微的呼吸声清晰可闻。  
“Peter？”  
“Spencer……”Peter咬紧牙，“你，能过来吗？”  
“是不是发生什么了，Peter？”Reid的声音紧张起来。  
“不，不。只是，有些事必须当面告诉你，Spencer。还有些东西，要给你看。我……”  
“没问题！”他答应得又轻又快。“我马上去请假！”  
Peter挂上电话，看见Micah已经醒了。他带着略微责怪的表情对Issac说着什么，Issac宠爱地揉揉他的头发，显得无害又温柔。  
Issac在一天天地蜕变，但是感受不到任何威胁。他的力量等级超出想象地高，甚至能够屏蔽Peter的复制。Sylar每次见到他就跟吸血鬼闻到贝拉鲜血的香味一样。每次见到Peter，他总喜欢提起Reid。他总是明白什么话题能够让试图掰开他嘴的人退却。  
Peter决定让Reid过来见见Issac。他要告诉他一切。  
***  
“昨天我们还说什么来着？”Rossi咂着嘴巴说，“今天突然就主动跑过去了？”  
Garcia正埋头在笔记本电脑上猛戳。“最近一班飞机——Peter今天一大早给Reid打了个电话。”  
“看来我不用担心出现场Reid摔到排水沟里了。”Rossi满心安慰地说。  
“或者会更糟糕。”Blake说。  
Hotchner走过来的时候几个人正意味深长地互相交换着眼色。“怎么了？”  
“Reid请假去见Peter。”J. J说。“我们不是很放心。”  
“Peter Petrelli？”得到大家肯定的回复，Hotchner点点头，“那就不用担心了。”  
家长已经搞定了对方老哥。即使Peter弟弟想怎么样Reid，那也有Nathan罩着。  
“what？！”Garcia说出了众人的心声。  
但是Hotchner只是面无表情地回到了办公室里。  
“难道Hotch这几天休假顺道去那边敲打Peter了？”Garcia扁了扁嘴。  
“既然他这么说——我们可以乖乖干活，然后等Reid回来好好庆祝。”Morgan说，拍了拍Garcia的头。“暂时，你的八卦之魂得休息。”  
***  
“Issac，你不应该用那种语气跟Peter说话。”Micah不赞同地对Issac说。换来对方一个明显敷衍的微笑。“嘿，我说真的。”  
“我真的是在帮他们。”Issac诚恳地说。  
Micah哼了哼。“我才不信。”  
Issac露出一个大大的笑容。“Reid是个很有意思家伙。你会喜欢他的。”  
“Issac……你会把那件事情告诉他，对吗？”  
“我不知道，Micah。”  
Micah叹气，抱住Issac。  
“我很好，Micah。别担心。”Issac拍拍Micah的手。  
“嗯。”

Part XXX  
Peter吃惊地看见Reid就站在自家门口。“Spencer！你怎么不给我打电话！”  
Reid显得有些傻乎乎地抓了抓头，不大的行李箱立在他脚边。  
“等了多久了？”Peter拎起Reid的小箱子，打开门让Reid进去。  
“没多久。医生都很忙嘛。我……”Reid心里满是惴惴不安感。但是Peter揉了揉他的一头卷毛，让他瞬间便安定下来。  
“吃晚饭没？”  
“没……”  
“家里只剩意面了。将就一下吧。”Peter忍住没叹气，“我们先安放好你的行李——”  
直到现在Peter才反应过来自己这里只有一间卧室。书房里全是书和Mohinder借放在这里的实验用品。而客房，堆满了Peter自己的杂物和Sylar扔在这里的“不想让Danny知道的东西”。仅仅两秒钟，Peter就决定让Reid睡他的房间，自己躺沙发——多谢Sylar每次到Peter家都在沙发上瘫作一块的坏习惯，Peter家的沙发又宽又大又舒适。  
结果吃过晚饭，两个人聊着聊着便都在沙发上裹着毯子睡着了。  
当Peter在Reid家的时候，他们喜欢一人裹着一块薄毯，一边喝牛奶一边聊天。有时候他们会开着电视，就播出的节目或者新闻谈自己的看法；有时候他们会放着音乐一起看书，Reid过人的记忆力在这种时候总是让Peter边笑边叹气；有时候他们就只是玩自己喜欢的消遣。呆在一起的气氛太过舒适，习惯了之后重归独自一人总是令他们对此十分想念。  
难得现在两个人又凑到一起，夜间活动自然要继续开展，一如既往延续在沙发上睡成一团的结果。  
他们在沙发上舒适地挨在一起，头靠头肩并肩。  
当Peter的起床闹钟将两个人同时吵醒，Reid依然觉得身处梦中。  
“Hey，早安。”Peter对Reid说。他们靠得那么近，都能感受到对方的体温了。Peter并没往后拉开距离。他看着Reid明显还有些恍惚的神情，觉得心里又软又甜。“Spencer Reid。”“嗯？”Reid条件反射地往他那边凑了凑。  
Peter将头转过去，彻底消灭了两个人之间最后的那点距离，他顺便伸手捂上了Reid猛然睁大的双眼。  
这是他们现实中的第一个亲吻。浅尝辄止这个词无法在他们之间生存。  
Reid几乎是在嘴唇相碰的第一瞬间便对Peter敞开了自己的全部。  
他们努力想要温柔地对待对方柔软的嘴唇，但是索求的本能在这一刻占据了绝对上风。双手从毯子下伸出，缠绕上对方的脖颈后脑；舌尖急切地探出，将对方的口腔涂满自己的味道。Peter忍不住轻轻啃噬Reid的下唇，引得Reid从喉咙里发出轻轻的哼声。爱怜的情绪涨满了Peter的心房，他又用湿润的舌尖舔舐描绘Reid的唇线，然后印下一个双唇对双唇的亲吻。  
Reid对于结束亲吻感到有些失落，但是Peter并未退开。他们鼻尖相触地将额头抵在一起，对视的目光中满是笑意。  
“我想，你不会对我说‘no’。”Peter轻轻地说，双手捧着Reid的脸，右手大拇指轻轻地抚触他的脸颊。  
Reid的脸红得吓人，嘴巴和鼻子都忙着呼吸。他能闻到Peter的气味，带着烫人的温度，令他熏然欲醉。“天呐，Peter，谁能对你说‘no’。”  
Peter笑起来，眼睛里的光令Reid的心脏跳得更快了。  
“我爱你，Spencer。希望这句话不要吓到你。因为我即将对你坦白的事情，非常的超自然。”  
“你要告诉我什么？”Reid意识到这可能就是Issac所暗指的“那个事情”。  
Peter闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，看起来紧张极了，也忐忑极了，但是他仍然与Reid额头相抵，温暖的手轻轻地扣在Reid后颈。  
Reid轻蹭Peter的鼻尖，带着鼓励和信任。“就算你现在告诉我你是外星人，我也不会说‘no’。”  
Peter又深呼吸了一次。“我是一个超能力者，Reid。”  
***  
“我并不希望在这样的情况下与你见面，Reid。但是看起来我别无选择。”Issac走向Reid，无视Peter因为他的靠近而充满保护欲地将Reid护在自己身后的举动。“啊，看样子你们俩已经互相坦诚了。真是可喜可贺。”  
Reid挣扎着从Peter身后钻出来，“不会有事的，Peter。Issac是朋友。”  
“Spencer。”Peter紧紧拉住Reid的手。“他很危险。”  
“Issac？不。不会是他。”Reid肯定地说。他从Peter的手里抽出自己的手，满脸微笑地接受Issac大大的拥抱。  
Peter头痛地揉了揉眉心。为什么Micah和Reid都这么信任Issac。  
“他是双重人格，Peter。”Reid手忙脚乱地从Issac揉乱他头发的魔掌下脱身。  
“what！？”Peter和Micah异口同声地大吼。  
“Spencer，你早就知道？！”  
“Issac，你一直瞒着我？！”  
“sorry。”Issac和Reid缩起肩膀。  
Peter想起早些时候Reid对于自己坦白超能力者身份时候的反应。似乎确实——太过平静？  
“我必须向你表示感谢，Reid。”Issac说，“我是个软弱的人。过去的年岁里我一直需要别人的帮助才能勉强压制住我的兄弟。以至于当能够提供帮助的人都不在之后，我只能被他困在那个无尽的噩梦里无能为力。”  
“我并不认为我帮上了什么忙。”  
“你并不是偶然进入到我的梦境里。”Issac眨眨眼睛。“你是Misa送过来拯救我们的天使。”  
***  
Issac不是他原来的名字。Issac原本叫Micah。  
但是被命名为Micah的灵魂，是更加强势的那一个。他们共享同一具肉身，共享同样的力量，共同的亲人，共同的名字。  
相异的思想，相异的性格。  
长者们认为Micah是邪恶的。他从小便滥用自己的能力，甚至引起了Arthur的注意。  
整个村子因此暴露。他们不得不搬移到隐蔽的深山里躲避Arthur的追踪。  
从此以后，Micah不在了，只剩下Issac。  
但是长久的躲避并未带来平静祥和。Arthur仍旧找到了他们。  
屠村只不过是一个日落日升的时间。  
Am试图偷偷带着他们几个孩子逃走。但是他们找不到Misa。Issac坚持必须带着Misa一起走。他们利用Am的隐蔽能力在灼烧的废墟和树丛里找寻，却看到Misa被数个形容恐怖的男人残忍地蹂躏撕裂的一幕。  
***  
“我们逃了出来，建立了这间孤儿院。Am依然帮助我维持在Micah面前微弱的优势。Am太老了，他为了帮助我压制Micah耗费了大量的精力——他刚去世，Micah便彻底打垮了我。”Issac轻描淡写地述说。“他的内心充满了恨。他想要复仇。但是当年的凶手还活着的人寥寥无几。”  
“那几个漏网之鱼。”Peter的内心升起某种不详的预感。“那个Micah袭击了Danny，Victoria和Spencer……”  
“因为他认为你们与凶手是同伙。”Issac看进Peter的眼里。“那个带着众多超能力者屠杀Green Glory村民的人，就是你的父亲，Arthur Petrelli。”  
“这怎么可能……”Peter握紧了双拳，“Micah，你全都知道？你就是那个在外面接应他们的人？你利用自己的能力，截留了那一页证据，为逃出来的人伪造了身份。”  
Micah点点头。“我失踪的那段时间，一直在Green Glory，我也是屠杀的目击者。”  
“Micah，你为什么一直什么都不说？”Peter问Micah。  
Micah转过头不看他。  
“请不要责怪Micah，Peter Petrelli。他和我是Misa意志的继承者，我们无法违抗。”Issac保护意味极浓地揽住Micah的肩膀。“Misa在最后那一刻看到了我们。死亡的力量让她看穿了Am的立场。她留给我压制Micah人格的力量。留给Micah决定是否向Arthur血缘者复仇的权力。我们的信仰让我们无法拒绝。”  
“你选择了不进行复仇……”Reid说，“因为Peter是你的朋友。因为你知道那件事情责任并不在Peter他们。但是你又无法忘记Arthur Petrelli当年的所作所为，便留下了那些线索希望某一天能够被发现。”  
“我没办法假装全忘了，Peter。我曾经以为Green Glory会是我的家。但是你父亲毁了我的家，还……直到今天，我闭上眼睛仍然会看到Misa。”Micah低哑着声音。  
“I’m so sorry。”Peter感到自己的内心无比沉重。他甚至在怀疑自己的母亲是否知道这件惨无人道的事。  
Issac转向Reid。“Micah将我困在那个不断重现那恐怖一夜的梦里，Misa留给我的力量却在我们过去幸福生活的美好回忆里。那个壁垒我无法触及。但是，Reid，你来了。你带来了Misa留给我的东西。我打败了Micah。我驯服了他。你是Misa送过来的奇迹。”  
“其实我自己也不知道是怎么回事。”  
“因为你是你，Reid。你碰触过人内心的黑暗和邪恶，依旧保有着光明的热情。你穿破了Micah设置的禁锢，让我得以成功。”Issac微笑着对Reid说。“我正试着接受Micah，重新成为一个人。我们正视了Misa的离去，正视了村子的灭亡，不再逃避。这都是因为你的帮助，Reid。谢谢你。”  
***  
“Pete！”Nathan原本微微倾斜了身体靠着自己的车，看到Peter和Reid从大门里走出来，立刻站直了迎上去。  
Peter看着他，心里充满了不确定。他在Nathan跟前很难藏住心事，大多数时候，一个照面即可打破他长久构筑的屏障。“你知道吗，Green Glory那个村子的事情？”  
“你是指——火灾？”Nathan疑惑地问。“当年留下的档案只字片言，不过我怀疑并非意外。而且，有人藏起来那些幸存者。”  
“你不知道。”Peter松了口气。Nathan不知道。这个认知让他心里突然就轻松了许多。  
看着弟弟湿润的眼睛，Nathan不由走得更近，伸手覆上弟弟的脸，掌心下的皮肤附着一层薄薄的汗。“到底怎么了，Pete？你看起来不太好。”  
“Nathan，是爸爸。”Peter艰涩地说，左手搭上Nathan的手腕。“是爸爸干的。”  
Nathan闻言立刻明白了Peter言下之意，不由浑身僵硬。但是他极快地恢复了，空着的左手也抬起来，用力地揉乱Peter的头发。“那是他的错。不关你的事。”  
“可是……”  
“Peter！”Nathan双手扣住Peter的脸，他略低下头，坚定地看着弟弟的眼睛。“那是他干的错事。我们不知道，也没有那个责任为他的所作所为忏悔。如果因为我们身上与他不可磨灭的血缘你认为我们应该做些什么，那么，找到那些幸存者，做些力所能及的已经足够多了。你是你。不要让他的过去给你套上枷锁。”  
“那么，妈妈知道吗？”Peter虚弱地问。  
Nathan皱起眉头，他心里非常怀疑真相是“yes”。“我会搞清楚这个。你需要回去好好休息。”然后，他将视线转向站在后面显得非常尴尬的Reid。“Dr. Reid。”  
突然被点名，Reid紧张地应了一声。“Y……yes。”  
Nathan看着青年手足无措的样子，心底冒出一种想要露出微笑的冲动。这个被Aaron Hotchner所珍视的人，虽然此刻正紧张兮兮地看着自己，清澈澄明的眼底却装着一个Peter。  
Peter猛退两步，不动声色地拉住Reid的左手。“Spencer，这是我哥哥，Nathan。之前你还在医院的时候，他已经见过你了。”他试图安抚地对Reid微笑，但是似乎起到的是反效果。  
“您……您好。我……我……很高兴认识您。”这，这算是见家长么！真是超级不好的时机和地点！Reid突然觉得自己果然没什么好运气。  
“不要这么——紧张。”Nathan暗暗长叹气。“你们俩都需要好好休息。明天再回家里来吃晚饭。走吧，我送你们回去。”  
Nathan很少自己开车，但是他开车非常平稳。  
Peter和Reid坐在后座上沉默地紧握着手。几乎是确认哥哥的态度的同时，Peter的战斗力立刻恢复负值。他有些萎靡不振地靠着Reid，双眼放空了一路。  
***  
“七年前Green Glory的事情你知道多少？”刚到家，Nathan径直走进Angela的书房。  
坐在舒适大背椅里的Angela不动声色地微笑面对显得怒气冲冲的大儿子。“什么Green Glory？”  
“不要试图欺骗我。”Nathan怒瞪自己试图粉饰太平的母亲，“当年他带走那么多人去屠村，你不可能什么都不知道。”  
“Nathan！”Angela一脸震惊地看着她的儿子。  
“不要假装一副无辜的样子，母亲！这招你用过太多次，我已经厌烦了。告诉我真相！”Nathan砰地一声双掌拍上书桌。“你对这件事情知道多少！”  
Angela试图平复自己剧烈的呼吸，双手握紧扣在胸口。但是Nathan毫不放过她，坚定的视线步步紧逼。  
“我是事情发生之后才知道的。他一直在追查某个人——OK!OK！我知道那个人是谁！——他一直在追查他曾经的，曾经的同伴。那个人有很多名字，是一个力量非常强大的心灵控制者。在我与你父亲相识之前他们就已经是好友，但是很快他与Author的分歧便出现了，而且越来越大，最终他离开了。Author一直没有放弃追查他的下落。后来一个叫Micah的孩子暴露了他们的位置。”Angela顿了顿，她有些无助地看了看自己的儿子，颤抖着继续往下讲。  
“那天晚上他一整夜都不在。第二天一大早他回来的时候看起来就像是终于放开了他执着已久的心事。Author并不愿意让我知道这件事，但是参与的人数实在太多，我很快便知道了整件事情的经过。Green Glory的人大多数都是极有天赋的超能力者，Author希望他们能加入我们，但是遭到了拒绝。为了不让他们成为阻碍，他便决定将他们全部除掉。  
“Author的手段非常干净，整件事情被作为意外处理。但是……”  
“但是你们谁都没想到还有幸存者。”Nathan冷冷地说。“而其中一个还是个脑子有病的大麻烦。”  
“Nathan！这件事在发生之前我毫不知情！”  
“但是当复仇者找上门来，你明明心存疑虑却选择了隐瞒！你甚至阻挠我的人去查明真相！这不得不让我怀疑，你在那场屠杀中到底扮演的是一个什么样的角色。”  
“Nathan。”Angela双目含泪地看着自己仍旧毫不退让的儿子，“你就一定要逼我吗！？”  
“我只是想要知道真相。全部的真想。”  
“……我……我比你的父亲更早知道Green Glory的事情。是我偷偷将这个消息透露给了他们。我希望Author能够斩断与那个人的牵连，他早晚会成为Author最大的阻碍。我没想到他会干那些事情。这么多年我心里也不好受。我更不想你和Peter知道这些！这样够了吗！”  
Nathan的嘴唇紧紧地拉成一条直线。他冷冷地与自己泪流满面的母亲对视，看见她眼底毫无虚假的浅浅悔意，终是放软了表情。“我不会告诉Peter这个。”他将手帕递给Angela。“明天晚上他会带着Spencer Reid回来吃饭。第一次见面，不要给人家留下坏印象。”  
Angela哽咽着不愿意再看Nathan。  
Nathan拍了拍她颤抖的肩膀，转身离开。  
***  
“Peter。”Reid双腿分开跪在Peter上方，双手捧着Peter的脸。“你哥哥说的没错。你不应该将你父亲曾经做过的坏事算在自己头上。你是个很好的人，跟那些事情无关。”  
“Spencer，你不知道，他曾经都干了些什么。”Peter伸手环住Reid的腰，抱住他。  
Reid顺从地坐到Peter的双腿上，将他包裹在自己怀里。“你可以对他感到失望，Peter。这世界上不可能每一个父亲都是完美无缺的。他们可能会溺爱自己的孩子，可能会疏于孩子的教育，可能会虐待施暴，也可能会根本不露面就像他从不存在。你看，我跟我的父亲就完全不一样。上一次我跟他见面，要不是知道我跟他有着血缘上不可分割的关系，谁会看得出来我跟他算是一家人呢。”  
Peter抬起头亲吻Reid有些干涩的嘴唇，“抱歉，Spencer。我让你想起了不好的事情。我只是……天呐，在我所知道的事情里，他已经干了那么多令我所厌恶的事情，却仍然有更多令人感到颤栗的事实摆在我所不知道的地方。而他是我的父亲！”  
“shr——Pete。不要再想了。”Reid伸出手指贴上Peter的嘴唇。“不要去想那些。他已经为他所做的一切付出了生命的代价，不是吗？你只需要做好你自己，Peter。你是个极好的人，简直就是完美。你善良，热情，你拯救了我——无论是Maeve那件事，还是Issac那件事。我感激上帝让我能够遇到你，更感激他让你爱上我。”  
Reid移开自己的手指，转而用双唇封住Peter还想说些什么的嘴。他轻柔地磨蹭Peter柔软的双唇，得到对方温柔的回应。Peter揽在他腰上的双手将他拉得更近，然后唇间的接触开始变得急切。他们探出自己的舌尖，描摹对方的唇形，与对方相互勾缠。火热的吸吮让他们尝到对方口腔中的津液，甜蜜而火辣。  
Peter的舌头灵活而甜蜜，滑过Reid敏感的上颚，引得他腰身一阵发软。Peter有力的右手扣紧了Reid的后腰，左手上滑插入他的发间，将他们拉得更近、贴得更紧。吐息相接间，Reid彻底融化在Peter怀里，偶尔分开双唇交换一口空气时他总控制不住呻吟出声。  
很明显他软绵绵的声音令Peter下一次亲吻的欲望更加高涨，扣在他后腰的右手已经开始情欲十足地画着圈，慢慢撩开衬衣的下摆抚上了敏感的肌肤。Reid整个瘫软在Peter的怀里，却被Peter捏上胸前的举动吓得一阵僵硬。  
Peter就像是被临头浇了一盆冷水。他艰难地将已经探入Reid衣内的手抽出来，放开对方已经红肿不堪的诱人嘴唇，两个人脸贴着脸在沙发上喘着粗气，呼出的气息染红了对方的耳廓。  
“抱歉，Spencer，我差点失控了。”Peter安抚地轻抚Reid虽然绵软却带着一丝僵硬的背脊，感觉到他缓缓地放松下来。  
Reid满脑子一直嗡嗡作响，完全不明白刚刚到底发生了什么。听到Peter说的话也根本不知道他到底是在说些啥，只是本能地嗯了一声，继续紧巴着Peter，直到两个人紧紧相贴的胸膛下两颗剧烈跳动的心脏缓缓平缓下来。  
“你还好吗，Spencer？”Reid没有将自己推开，Peter大大地松了一口气。他继续一手揽着Reid的腰，以后轻揉Reid柔软的发顶，努力无视下身充血的需求。  
Reid则是被屁股下紧贴的热量和自己下身的状态闹得一动不敢动，将涨红状态丝毫不见减轻的脸深埋在Peter的肩窝里点了点头。  
“抱歉，我太……原谅我好吗？”Peter亲亲Reid的耳廓，看见上面可爱的粉红色又加深了一层。  
Reid闷声闷气地说，“你不需要道歉，Pete。是我……我从没……所以……”他觉得自己的脸简直要滴血了！更加不愿意从Peter的肩膀上把脸抬起来。  
“Spencer，Spencer。我们慢慢来。”Peter忍不住从胸腔里发出温暖的笑意。“我们先从你把脸抬起来开始，好吗？”  
Reid动了动，终于鼓起勇气把脸抬起来，看见Peter的双眼里盛满了溺死人的温柔。  
“谢谢你。”Peter亲亲他同样覆盖着一层粉色的鼻尖。“我现在明白了。”  
Reid已经红得快烧起来的脸简直是快爆炸了。他不自在地动了动，引得Peter一声难耐的低吟，立刻又僵硬成了一块。“我，我还是，先，先下来吧。”  
Peter点点头，扶着他手软脚软的爱人从自己身上下来坐到自己身边——他们俩下身的状态都不怎么妙，但是他们不想从对方身边离开。  
他们忍耐着还没准备好完全接受的欲望，十指交握地并肩坐在一起窝在沙发里。后来他们也没有交谈。他们只是安静地陪伴着对方，偶尔交换一个对视或者仅限于嘴唇相触的亲吻，通过紧贴处体温的传递确认身边的人一直陪伴着自己寸步不离。  
***  
“Spencer，明天要去大宅里吃晚餐，你还记得吗？”Peter在晚餐桌上问Reid，果然Reid立刻紧张起来。  
“除了Nathan，还有你妈妈，对吗？”Reid小心翼翼地问。他非常担心Peter的妈妈会不喜欢自己。  
Peter握住Reid的手，“还有Nathan的妻子，她叫Victoria。他们都是很好相处的人，而且我相信妈妈一定会很喜欢的你的。你这么聪明，而且这么可爱。”他亲吻Reid无名指的指根，心生想要用戒指将这个青年彻底套住的念头。不过他不能操之过急。  
Reid红着脸把手从Peter的掌心里抽回来，埋头吃东西，没错过对方眼里的情绪。  
他们互相坦白心意才不到两天，这么快就想把对方拉进教堂，这样的进展会不会太快了点？但是Reid非常肯定自己毫不排斥这个念头。

About Claire  
见到Reid的第一句话，Claire清脆地说，“哇，你好可爱！做我男朋友吧！”  
Reid立刻僵立在原地。  
Peter无奈地揽着他的肩膀摇头。  
周围几个人开始大笑。  
Claire扑上去搂着Reid的脖子，连Peter都被她挤到了一边。“哈哈，我喜欢你！”她照着Reid的脸用力亲下去，被Sylar用力拉开。  
“Claire……”Peter掏出手帕给Reid擦拭脸上被印上的口红印，看见Reid的脸已经快低滴血了。  
Danny笑得尤为清亮。  
“嘿，我认真的！”Claire大声地说，敏捷躲过Sylar用意念扔过来的奶油蛋糕。  
Peter在刚才Claire亲过到地方印上一个响亮的亲吻。“他是我的。”  
Reid继续僵硬在原地，整个人都快烧起来了。

About Victoria  
Peter第一次带Reid回大宅吃完饭。  
Victoria让那些精致的银质餐具全都立起来在餐桌上排排站，发出清脆的声响。  
第二天Reid便拎着行李箱回了匡提科。  
“Peter，记得圣诞节邀请他再来。”

About BAU  
“我确实不用担心需要去排水沟里把他捞起来了。”Rossi说。“他现在是走路不懂拐弯，开车不懂避让。今天他已经撞上各种障碍物十五次了！”  
Blake闷头直笑，但是她没有做任何其他表态。  
Garcia完全不知道发生了什么，瞪大了眼睛看着同样在笑的J. J。  
Blake抬头看见Morgan一脸茫然的表情忍不住又捂着嘴开始狂笑。  
“嘿，我说！到底发生了什么！别只顾着笑啊！”Garcia吐出嘴里被咬扁的吸管，但是Blake作为全程第一目击者一直在发狂一样笑得浑身都在颤。“Rossi？！”  
Rossi咂嘴，指指躲在角落里不知道拿着手机是在打电话还是在发简讯的Reid。“今天回来就让他出现场是Hotchner最大的错误。他一直在傻笑。”  
“傻笑？”  
“笑得跟个白痴一样。”Blake说完，噗嗤一声又开始笑了。  
“所以我们可以认为Reid这次的假期所获不菲？”Morgan做了一个总结。  
最后Hotchner从他的办公室里出来，给了Reid一个巨大的警告和一篇检讨书任务。“今天你完全是在帮倒忙，Spencer。六千词，明天上班交给我。”  
大家全都看到了Reid苦着脸抓着手机一阵猛按，然后在收到回信后继续智商加负号。  
Rossi发誓他的头一定会继续痛下去的！

About Hotchner  
最近Hotchner突然不再频繁地梦到Haley了。他知道自己该松一口气，但是心里却充满了一种病态的失落感。Hotchner不确定这是不是sandman留在他脑子里的某种阴暗的暗示。  
事情刚刚发生的时候他告诉自己，生活总该向前看。他爱Haley。但是他不能永远生活在失去Haley的阴影里。  
他像一个骑士一样从漆黑的世界向前行，将那些痛苦的过去化作发丝割开阳光时发间的阴影。  
可是当sandman将他困在那循环不停的噩梦里时，他发现那些声音，那些颜色，那些疼痛鲜活得就像正在发生。他在后来的很长一段时间里再一次失去了他安详的夜晚。  
直到后来他开始渐渐地梦到一些更美好的梦境。鲜花的色彩遮盖了鲜血的腥红，清凉的微风吹散了死亡的气味，温暖的阳光驱散了绝望的冰冷。Hotchner依然是Hotchner。他行走在黑夜与白昼交替的世界，看见身边疯长的荆棘和鲜花，胸膛仍旧火热。  
他依然在为组员们操着老妈子的心——尤其是Reid。  
并非他要诟病Reid的情商，但是Peter Petrelli对他的影响大得超出Hotchner的预料。所幸那脑袋发烧的傻孩子第二天便恢复了正常，工作也没再犯低级错误。  
“谢谢你，Nathan。”  
电话那头的男人听起来非常不耐烦。“你确实应该谢我。虽然我很好奇你逼着我推掉会议动用专机到波特兰仅仅是为了给Reid撑腰到底出自何种原因——算了，我认为我是在浪费时间。你有时间扮演一个即将嫁女儿的慌乱父亲，不如好好工作不要浪费纳税人的钱。”  
看来Reid融入Peter的圈子毫无压力。Hotchner淡定挂断电话。

About Nathan  
Victoria自从醒来便有了操控中小件金属的能力。Nathan其实挺高兴，不过把这些把戏用来当给Reid的见面礼他并不是很赞同。  
那个瘦高的青年从头到尾都紧张兮兮的，难道Petrelli家的人会把他吃了？他早晚也会姓Petrelli，有什么好紧张的。  
好吧，可能是Victoria让餐具全站起来跳舞的举动让他以为自己在这里是个异类——那么高的智商确实算异类，不过Peter永远值得最好的。  
他眼里最好的，那就是最好的。

About Christmas  
壁炉里的火焰安静地燃烧。温暖的火光映照在Reid红肿的嘴唇和赤裸的皮肤上，看起来就像是给他镀上了一层金。  
青年年轻的肉体在温暖的空气里无畏地袒露。他很瘦，后背薄薄的的皮肤和肌肉下一节一节的脊椎凸显出来，紧绷的皮肤散发着诱人的温度和气息。  
Peter贴上他在火光中闪着诱人色泽的裸背，双手向前环住Reid精瘦的腰身。那可爱的家伙皮肤上立刻因为自己的贴近而冒出一颗一颗的鸡皮疙瘩，然后慢慢地放松下来靠进自己的怀里。  
Peter安抚而色情地舔咬Reid已经开始泛红的耳廓，一手沿着Reid平坦的随着呼吸而微微起伏的小腹向上滑动。他抚过Reid肚皮上可爱的肚脐，滑过被薄薄的皮肤和肌肉覆盖的肋骨，轻捏上已经微微挺立的乳尖。  
Reid不明显地轻喘，但是他身体猝然地一颤让Peter对一切都了然于心。  
Peter将另一只手也滑上来，同时爱抚那两粒小小的乳头，唇齿和舌尖配合着手上的动作啃咬吸吮Reid的后颈，留下必须用围巾才能遮住的痕迹。  
Reid咬着嘴唇，羞耻于自己喉间偶尔逃逸而出的呻吟。但是Peter的手，Peter的嘴，Peter的体温，都让他不断沉溺。Peter与他紧紧地贴在一起，他能清晰地感受到身后那具成熟的男性躯体炽热的温度，激烈地心跳隔着两层皮肤撞击着自己的心脏，令两人的心跳渐渐同步。更别提Peter故意用烫人的下身紧贴着他的臀部，还微微地顶弄。  
“Pete……”Reid带着哭腔，向后转头却被Peter吻个正着。  
那男人持续不懈地挑弄Reid充血的乳头，指尖刮搔着乳晕和乳头，或者用拇指和食指将敏感的两点捏起来揉弄，又或者用暖暖的掌心用力地按压磨蹭。  
Reid颤抖着被Peter整个包裹在怀里，呻吟声被贪得无厌的唇舌吞下。他只能无助地扭动着，引得身后的男人愈发欲火难耐。那甜蜜要命的嘴唇舔弄吸吮Reid的口舌，就像是要将他的魂魄全都吸走。  
这温柔但是磨人的举动一直持续着，直到Reid颤抖的双腿已经无法支撑他软成一滩的身体。  
Peter不舍得放开Reid甜蜜的嘴唇，将那已经流泪的青年转过身，更加深入地亲吻。两人赤裸的胸膛用力地蹭在一起，充血发硬的阴茎也碰到了一起。  
Reid发出哭叫声，声音从湿软的唇角溢出，沿着湿漉漉的痕迹勾引着Peter的双唇转移阵地。  
Peter将Reid整个放倒在厚实柔软的地毯上，火烫的舌头爱怜地舔舐过充血的乳头，然后整个含入口中吸吮。  
Reid哭叫出声来。他的手指插入Peter的发间，软绵绵地想要将自己的敏感点从Peter的唇舌之下拯救出来，却被Peter扣住了手腕。  
那男人放开了已经不堪重负的乳尖，转而将Reid的指尖含入口中。他色情地将Reid的指尖含住，用软腻的舌尖舔舐，用坚硬的牙齿轻刮。他用漂亮的眼睛挑逗地看着Reid，飞扬的眼角就像盛满春药。  
“Peter……Peter……”Reid哭着叫他，声音甜软得就像鲜奶油。  
Peter安抚地用鼻尖蹭他的脸，左手沿着瘦削的腰线潜入身下已经湿作一团的地方。  
Reid立刻更加大声地呻吟，他红着眼睛，可怜兮兮的神态就像祈求Peter的亲吻。  
Peter便放开已经被他折磨得不堪重负的指尖，一边不停地揉搓Reid肿胀的下身，一边轻吻Reid咸湿的眼眉，抽泣的鼻子，和穿着炽热气息的嘴唇。他将舌尖再一次探入，熟门熟路地越过齿门，勾缠已经彻底顺从的舌。  
他们互相交换着吐息，吞下对方的呻吟，然后在窒息的最后一秒分开，额头相抵地对视。  
Peter手里的动作一直持续，那可爱的小东西吐露出更多湿滑的液体让他的动作更加顺畅，而身下不停扭动的腰身已经彻底臣服于快感，随着他的动作不断迎合。  
“Spencer，舒服吗？”Peter沙哑着声音，看见Reid已经满是生理泪水的眼睛里惊慌失措地闪过的羞涩被更加浓郁的情欲轻易吞噬。  
他的指尖抚摸过勃起敏感的头部，换来Reid又急又轻的尖喘，然后，掌心一片濡湿。  
Reid紧闭上双眼，湿漉漉的眼角红红的，惹得Peter下身又一阵骚动。  
Peter俯下身舔吻掉那些咸湿的味道，将舌尖探入Reid耳朵，让那敏感的青年又喘息着呻吟起来。那已经意识乱作一团的青年顺应着本能将双腿缠上他的腰间，双手也揽上了他的颈脖，一边呻吟一边青涩而妖媚地扭动磨蹭。  
“别再这么考验我慢慢来的意志力，Spencer。”Peter喘着粗气，转而用力地啃咬突起的锁骨，然后一个又一个缠绵不休地吻重叠着印上同样敏感的肋下，腰间，腿根，以及内侧的嫩肉。  
依然被前一波高潮的余韵笼罩的Reid在这样绵延不断的攻势下呻吟得越来越大声。他更加热情地缠上来，布满红痕的大腿大开着，毫无防备地将自己整个展露在Peter面前。  
Peter用力地将Reid抱起，让他跨坐在自己腰上。  
青年因为姿势的变化而小小地紧张，双手攀附上Peter的双肩，而下身Peter挺立的火热正好顶在他股间。他红着脸，张大了眼睛看着Peter已经深沉得几近黑色的眼睛。  
Peter定定地会看着Reid，双手揉捏着Reid的双臀，将自己的勃起贴在两片臀肉间来回磨蹭。那被暴露出来而被火热的肉块不断摩擦的可爱入口收缩蠕动着，带着期待和胆怯。  
Peter狠狠地吻上一直吐息着火热气息的Reid的可爱嘴唇，想要借此分散自己的注意力。他并未打算今天就要插入。他必须等Reid准备好。  
他快速而用力地抽动，掌下Reid的肌肉激动地紧缩着，让他不由自主地更加用力地揉捏，留下红色的痕迹。  
Reid仰头后撤，嘴唇分开的瞬间发出了轻微的声响。“Peter……你可以进来……”他低垂着视线，第一次这样主动。  
Peter爱恋地用脸颊挨蹭着对方的脸颊，双方的喘息都喷吐在对方敏感的脖根。“不，不用。Spencer……”  
Reid用嘴唇堵上对方的嘴，又交换了一个火上浇油的吻。“给我吧，Pete。让我们就像Issac给我捏造的那个美梦一样，亲密无间地在我们的床上呆上一整天。填满我……”Reid又将头凑过去索吻，努力无视在他心底尖叫的羞耻心。  
Peter听到他的话，整个人就快爆炸了一样。  
他们不得不暂时分开个几秒钟，让Peter得以将润滑剂和保险套拿到手。  
Reid将保险套抢过来，撕开包装然后自己给小Peter戴上。他一直深深地低着头，让散落下来的头发遮挡他已经冒烟的脸。  
Peter一把将他抱过来，一边亲吻他一边将润滑剂涂上已经在紧张和期待中等待已久的入口。  
Reid感到自己的后背再一次躺倒在柔软的地毯上，但是他已经无力思考。他整个人都被Peter压在身下，Peter的体重和温度让他感到无比安心。而Peter小心翼翼裹着润滑剂探入的第一根手指彻底击碎了他的意识。就连扩充好后Peter探入的阴茎带来的疼痛也仅仅只是令他清醒了那么千分之一秒。  
因为Peter一直跟世界末日即将到来一样不住地吻着他。从未有过这样持续而深入的亲吻，他们的嘴唇就像生来如此一样紧紧地贴合在一起，吸吮摩擦，Peter的舌头简直就快伸到他的喉咙口了。身后由慢到快的抽插带起一阵潮汐袭来一般的可怖快感，与这个亲吻一起将Reid整个吞噬搅碎。  
他已经不复存在，只是一个依附着Peter Petrelli而生的生命体。他抱紧了Peter，双腿勾着Peter的腰，就像一株缠着巨树的藤蔓。他从喉咙里发出尖叫声，然后被Peter吞下，偶尔松开双唇喘气时，那激昂的呻吟声才会稍稍溢出一点。  
他们就只是这样索求着对方，在地毯上翻滚追逐嬉戏纠缠。流出的汗液将性欲的费尔蒙涂满他们全身，让他们就像交上了汽油的着火干柴，轰隆轰隆烧成一堆不分你我的灰烬。  
窗外在下雪。窗外在铃儿响叮当。  
当一切激情最终渐渐平息，Peter趴在Reid印满属于自己痕迹的胸口，满足地闻到对方身上有着自己的气味。  
Reid喜欢Peter这样趴在他胸口，这体重令他感到安心而安全。他有一下没有下地爬梳着Peter被自己揉得一团乱的头发，感到自己浑身上下都失去了最后一丝力气。但是同时他也感到一阵满足感。  
他是如此、如此爱着那个给予他这一切的男人。Reid这样想着，不由自主低下头亲吻Peter的发顶。“我爱你，Pete。”  
Peter笑着舔了舔Reid依然充血挺立的乳珠，感受到身下躯体疲惫但是激灵地一颤。“我也爱你，Spencer。”  
两个人赤裸着纠缠在一起，Peter为两人撩过来温暖的毛毯，将不着寸缕的身体盖住。  
“圣诞快乐，Spencer。礼物是戒指的话你收不收？”  
“那我岂不是也得回赠你一枚戒指……”  
“我一定收。”  
“那我也收。”

About sandman  
“时间到了？”Micah伸手探向Issac的额头，烧得厉害。  
Issac将他的手拉下来，握在自己的手心里。“谢谢你这段时间一直陪着我们。”  
Micah抽出手，将脸埋进Issac的胸膛，双手搂紧他的腰。“我很害怕。”  
“嘘——很快就结束了。”Issac用力把他抱起来，让他整个人都窝进怀里。  
“到时候，你还会记得我吗？”  
“我也不知道，Micah。我们都想永远记得你，永远能这样抱着你，永远陪着你。”Issac亲吻Micah的额头，柔软的嘴唇在他的皮肤上留下淡淡的血痕。“我得躺下了。”  
Micah从他身上爬起来，扶着他躺下，为他搭上薄薄的毛毯。  
Issac微微笑了笑，然后闭上了眼睛。  
Micah一手握着他的手，一手探到衣料下摊平了掌心紧贴着他的左胸。  
夜色里，时间流淌过他们身边，悄无声息。Issac滚烫的身体渐渐地降温。他的心脏缓慢地跳动，一下一下撞击在Micah的掌心。  
Micah就这么看着他平静的睡颜一整夜，当窗外照入宁静的微光，他觉得自己的胸膛里冰冷一片，就像他手心下的皮肤一样。他掌心下的胸膛一片平静，他甚至没有发现Issac的心脏是什么时候停跳的。  
“Micah杀不了我，就像我杀不了他。”Issac这样对他说过。他们杀不了对方，因为他们是一体。此生彼死，此消彼亡。  
Micah收回放在对方身上的手，蜷缩在床脚失声痛哭。  
他最后只留下了一堆沙，一堆普普通通的沙。一个孤儿院，里面住着二十多个孩子。还有一个哭得嘶声力竭的Micah，他后来成了孤儿院的新院长。


End file.
